Not a Normal Everyday Girl
by Hiroko Kasato
Summary: On the outside I'm a normal everyday girl. Disrespectful. Loving. Teasing. Yet down in the depths of my heart. Pain. Sorrow. Regret. I'm still surprised why I can still keep my sanity through the sorrow and pain. Now that I'm by you again. Can I survive?
1. Kirei Himitsu

**Ohayo gozaimasu, Konnichi wa, Konban wa! Sup? My name's Hiroko Kasato (AKA Hiro-chan). I doubt you guys would notice or anything but THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION!! So please help me out and review. Oh yeah. In the future chap. There will be A LOT of hints that hints about Kirei-chan's (the main character's) past. So keep your eyes opened! Oh yeah ... this is located in the pre-soul society arc and it will extend to after the arrancar arc ... so this is going to be ... really really long.**

I stared at my book bored thinking about kido class. Kido is so boring to learn…oh wait, you guys don't know me huh? …Well duh, I never appeared in the series and I'm only a figment of my creator's imagination yet I'm proud to say that I'm a very good one.

Who am I? I have short creamy green hair and green eyes. I am in the tenth division… well …sort of and have light skin just like everyone else. I am Kirei Himitsu. In other words, my first name is Himitsu and my last name is Kirei. It means beautiful secret. Romantic huh? I am about one inch shorter the Shiro-chan. I have a basic Shinigami uniform with my zanpakutou hanging of my back. Well…my past isn't actually a secret I mean a lot of the older people know about it.

Basically the story goes like this, my father, someone of a noble family, fell in love with an earthling. They had to keep their love in secret or else something bad will happen to them. Kinda like a tragic love story that you always see on watch you watch called "T.V."

So like always, a child is born that had to be a secret from their families, in other words, me. A sad, sad life. Anyway someone found out about their love and basically spreaded it across the whole Soul Society. So my father's so called "family" was mad at him because he caused them "great shame" so then my father was banished for this "forbidden act." So that's why I call it their love for each other the forbidden love. While going to earth he was killed by some crazy shinigami. When my mother heard this news from somebody she became heartbroken and killed herself leaving me to live my life as an orphan on earth.

At that time I was around a half a year old and I was put into some orphanage left on a doorstep (another cliché). I lived my life their till I was about three years old safely secure. Not exactly actually, I was teased there day after day about my hair color and the color of my eyes yet I still did not get mad at them or any of the sort. I kept my coolwinks.

So day in day out I kept my cool until…I was falsely accused for something I rightly did not do and if there is something I hate was being accused of some sneaky person and a liar. So I got overly mad and a lot of reiatsu leaked out of me causing…the earth's gravity to be multiplied by 5 and all the oxygen sucked out of the air. I mean it wasn't too bad. Nobody died or anything. There were just some severe injuries, comas that's all. So then the mean ladies got mad at me calling me the problem and kicked me out on the street.

I basically was in pretty big danger there. Why? Because after the sudden outburst of my reiatsu suddenly I was a walking target for hollows. What's more freaky: knowing that there are things out to get you but you don't see them, or seeing them swoop toward you, full blast with their mouths wide open and drool coming out? Well my creator chose the second one but ya never know. Number one might be scarier to you.

So I was freaking out and screaming my head off running wherever I could desperate to get away from them yet no matter how much I tried to run they always seemed to catch up with me so before you or I knew it, I was in the hands of some lucky hollow claiming me to be his tasty dinner…so I guess I should explain how it looked like from a person's type of view and what happened.

_Her green eyes went wide in horror having herself stare straight into the face of a hollow while slowly being squeezed to death by it's deathly grip. The young girl coughed up blood then tried to tried to suck back up the air she lost in tiny breaths. The hollow grinned and laughed a raspy laugh of glee from the look of immense fear from the little girl in his hands._

_Suddenly his laugh was cut short to see his arm getting cut off with a lot of blood bursting out. Loudly he screamed out in pain and tried to look for the person who did this to him. He came to see a short little boy with white hair with piercing look in his emerald eyes holding his beloved dinner in his arms he was wearing a red and white yukata looking outfit. "Oi, girl are you ok?" his said softly to the shaking girl in his arms. She just held on to him shaking not daring to let go._

_Suddenly the hollow came charging at him at full speed. The boy braced himself for the attack and just lunged his sword at the right time. The blade hit the hollow square on the mask and slowly it disintegrated into a bunch of particles. "Hitsugaya Toushiro are you ok?" the radio in his ear said. "Hai sensei, I'm ok." He said into the tiny microphone. "Did you find out what was causing the massive hollow attack?" the radio asked back. "Not what but who. I found a tiny girl with a lot of reiatsu leaking out of her." Hitsugaya answered back. "Ok. Bring her back."_

So anyway that's how I basically got to live in the Soul Society. The showing up of my appearance caused a lot of controversy in the Soul Society though. A girl (me) shows up with out any knowledge of her parents who says she's three years old. She (I) was just about born a little bit before anybody found out of the forbidden love. Moreover she (I) looked just like the two lovers besides her hair.

One lover had blue hair and yellow eyes while the other had yellow hair and blue eyes. So basically it was whether or not I was the child of the two lovers. On one side was that I was them because I looked like them and that I had the rare abnormality of having green hair and green eyes…because yellow plus blue equals green so you basically get their seeing why I was their daughter. Yet on the other side was that I wasn't because that totally breaks the law of genetics.

Anyway they proved that I was their daughter through my DNA and stuff so I was part of a rich family that put "shame" on them for being the daughter from someone from nobility and from someone who wasn't "worthy." After all the controversy wore down it was a law to never speak of this "accident" again.

The sad part was that through all this controversy they never thought of me as a person. It was who "the girl was going to go to" in such way as a burden. Not "my son wanted me to take care of her." So it's kinda like Ouran High Host Club where Tamaki was the son of a harlot as with me, a daughter of a harlot. I was, and still looked down as a shame from my family.

Another sad part was that even though I was only three years old at the time I could still understand to some extent what they were saying. About how my own flesh and blood did not care for me and how I was a burden. Though many people tried to comfort me I could see in their eyes that they really did not care for me. Though it hurt me a lot for what they said I still stayed quiet and kept my cool through everything like how I did in the orphanage.

So after that whole incident, when I turned around fourteen years old I joined the academy to get away from my so-called family. I was at the top of my class in kido and at the bottom of my class in using the sword…namely the wooden sword that causes no damage. Everybody soon learned the name of their zanpakutou after they got it yet I never learned mine for some strange reason. I actually got to meet her though, my zanpakutou.

She has pretty sparkly blue eyes and wears a long blue beautiful dress. She has long wavy super light blonde hair. She has a soft soothing voice, which feels very relaxing to listen to. Whenever she's going to tell me her name winds surround her body and she disappears…anyway today's the most worst part of the year when we show all the captains how good we got over the past year. So-

"Didn't actually know that you had enough brains to write moss-head," I heard some irritating boy's voice yell in my ear. Oh, I didn't tell you right? I got the name moss-head from my hair color and I got the title stupid and dumb because I don't know the name of my zanpakutou and I got the name lazy because I don't do any of the work assigned to us. I am known throughout the academy as the person who ditches too much.

"I guess that means that you are also calling Kenny dumb to huh?" I answered back to him while still writing in my book. To this boy Kenpachi Zaraki was his idol for some reason while to me Kenny seemed like a freak with his tallness and his hair and all. To me he's ultimately the kind of guy you don't want to see when you first wake up.

"Hey did you even hear what I said," he asked staring at me right in my face. He had proud brown eyes, brown and was taller then me. He had a regular academy students' uniform (red and white yukata thingy) on with a big smirk on his face. I naturally hate it when somebody else comes within my boundaries of personal space so instinctively I jumped back, tripped over a rock and fell backwards into a pool of water. He laughed in my face and started to walk away.

"Classic," he said laughing to himself.

"Your such a wimp Riku. If you wanted to pick a fight with me you could of told me that you wanted to fight instead of doing some sad trick on me like that," I said to him. I stood up, brushed myself off and started to walk to where the ceremony was. Yes his name is Riku. Hasegawa Riku is his full name. He's my bitter rival and sorta my friend…kinda like friendly rivalry.

"Oh yeah? Try saying that right again and I will fight you for real." He said angrily with his hand on his zanpakutou as a use of intimidation. I turned around and walked up really close to him with my mouth right by his ear and whispered, "wimp." I have no problem going passed other people's boundaries just I don't like people going passed mine.

He jumped back quickly, his face crimson red. I smirked at him and started on my way again to the ceremony. I heard him muttering to himself while catching up to me then suddenly we heard a voice…

"MATSUMOTOOOOO!! WE'RE LATE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BUY MORE CLOTHES!!" I heard a voice say. Me and Riku both stared at each other in amazement.

"But taichou a girl like me can't be wearing the same thing over and over again and it's boorriiinng staying doing paperwork all day. I haven't went shopping in a while!" I heard a woman's say in a whiney voice. I heard an intake of breath between clenched teeth.

"You just went shopping four days ago!" the boy's voice said as if trying to not yell out again. Not wanting to here the irritating conversation more I shunpoed until I reached the ceremony.

_"For the captains to see how good you got in the past year, each one of you will fight someone else in a one-on-one match. The person you are facing is chosen randomly. Who you are fighting is place on the board. The fights start at precisely eleven o'clock. The rules is that you cannot kill the person. You only win the battle if the person you are battling surrenders or a knock out. That is all." The loud intercom spoke._

I sighed. I don't wanna fight. Why can't the taichou's see how good we got based on our grades or something? I slowly walked up to the board with a cloud of self-pity surrounding me.

"Geez Kirei-san, you're being so lazy right now. What's wrong with a fight? Fights are easy. Besides knowing you your probably thinking that they should probably see how their grades are to see how good we got." Riku said beside me.

"Yeah easy for you to say, you actually know your zanpakutou's name which would give you a good leverage in this fight, you are at the top of the class for fighting with the sword and your feared and respected by our fellow students so whoever is actually fighting you will not be confident enough to actually beat you. Ya ever thought of that?" I asked him in a monotone voice.

I stared up at the board to find my name. Kirei Himitsu, Kirei Himitsu…where am I? Soon enough I found it _Kirei Himitsu vs. Hasegawa Riku._ We both stared at our names in amazement.

**So how did you like it? It was terrible wasn't it?? Well ... do me a favor and review please!!**


	2. Why did I do this?

"N-N-N-NANIIII!?!?!?" We both screamed at the same time. Why was luck bad to us this day? How the hell did that happen? Even more what the hell were they thinking? They should have changed it even if it was random. All of the senseis know that we both are bitter rivals and totally excel where the other person does not! They know that if they pair us together in a match the whole arena is going to get destroyed. What the hell were they thinking?

"They must be asking for a big damage bill," I muttered to myself.

"Well, at least they gave us the last match so we can destroy the arena after everybody else is done," Riku said reassuringly. ARGH! They all know that we both can totally destroy it beyond recognition so why still do they want to do it? We can kill someone for god's sake! Some ceremony this is. I mean it seems like they did this on…

"They lied to us." I muttered angrily to myself.

"What?" Riku asked me.

"Those idiots lied to us. They matched everybody up with someone else due to their experience on everything. It wasn't from random. It's some kind of exam to see how good we got or something." I said angrily thinking out loud.

"It was actually see the extent of you powers." I heard a mysterious voice say. We both whirled around to see the captain of the first division, old man Yamamoto-soutaichou or as Kyouraku-taichou calls him, Yama-jii.

"Eh?" Riku and I said at the same time. Both surprised at him coming.

"We wanted to see how good you got without any of you knowing so you wouldn't consider it unfair."

"But it IS unfair." I answered angrily back.

"Which is the reason why we didn't tell you." Yama-jii answered back.

"ARGH!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO DAMN EVIL!!! LIAR, FRAUD, FAKE, HYPOCRITE, MANIPU mmph mrrrssspphhmm." My yelling was blocked out by a hand over my mouth.

"We understand Yamamoto-soutaichou." I heard Riku say through my loud noises of anger.

"I hope to see you two there." Yama-jii say while walking away. When he was out of our sight Riku quickly let his hand uncover my mouth afraid that I was going to bite it.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked obviously pissed. He looked at me and sighed.

"Baka, don't you know what happens if you get on the wrong side of him?" Riku asked me angrily.

"Yes for a fact I DO know what happens. Do you?" I questionably taunted him. Of course I know what happens. I have been sent to him for doing "unspeakably" bad things such as ditching class and not listening to the senseis…it isn't too bad compared to what I do when I'm alone in the forest! You'll find out about that later.

"Of course I don't know what happens because I ACTUALLY follow the rules and I…" Riku said yet the words weren't making contact with my brain. What did Yama-jii say when he left, "hope to see you two there?" What did he mean by that? It sounded more like that was addressed to me because he probably…oh I get it! He's expecting me not to come eh? Well it is only natural to do what he expects of me!

"Your not actually of thinking…" Riku asked suspiciously staring at me in the same tone as his voice. I guess I was muttering what I was thinking. I have a habit of doing that.

"Thinking of what Riku-kun?" I asked innocently.

"Thinking of not even going to the exam." He said back.

"Erm… I uh… I wouldn't say that I wouldn't not go." I said nervously. I am terribly bad at talking like this but Riku is hard to fool.

"So you're not going?" Riku asked a bit confused.

"I won't say that I not know where I'm going when it's our turn. I am definitely not never going to not come today. So bye Riku-kun. See yah!" I said nervously and walked away.

"Wait a minute…I'm not as dumb as you think." Riku said a bit mad because I seemed to match him up with an idiot. Well…so much for my means of escape. Now to plan two: ditch…wait I can't run anywhere…I'm in an enclosed room. NOOO!!!!!

"So…you were planning on ditching me eh? What was even more is that you'd leave me to take the blame alone." Riku asked. AUGH! None of his words are helping with my sanity! I need to make it to the door as quickly as possible. Slowly I took one step after another to reach the door. Almost ther-

"What's wrong? Why are you running away… scared? Think that you'd lose against me? Well I guess your right. You should be scared. You'd probably lose anyway." Riku taunted. I flinched. What did he say? For once his words actually hit my brain and he actually accused me of being scared. Oh god I really want to kill him right now…AUGH! One side of my brain wants to take his challenge but I also want to irritate the senseis more! AUGH WHAT SHOULD I DO? I just have to walk up to the door and not sto-

"Heh, this makes you more of a wimp then me since your running away from our challenge!" Riku laughed. Nani? What did he say? I couldn't hold my anger any longer.

"Big words for someone who hasn't even seen me go full out. In fact I bet I can bet you without even going full out. And I will fight you and I will win." I answered back without thinking.

"So are you going to be there?" Riku answered confident.

"I never said that I was going to be there now did I Riku-chan? 10 o'clock tonight in the forest… or are you thinking of running away like the wimp you are?" I taunted again without thinking. Riku seemed a bit intimidated by my words then looked confident. Lightning bolts attacked clashed each other from our eyes (manga style).

"Fine I will be there!" Riku said confidently and walked away. Slowly my feelings of competitiveness drained from my body leaving despair. Dammit! Why did I do that for?

**Author's note-**

**You'll see why she doesn't want to fight him in the later chapters. Also sorry this chapter is so short!**


	3. What happens next

Since Hiro-chan (my creator) cannot let me tell you anything, you shall all be in the dark until later chapters…yeah. So anyway where we left off…

AUGH! WHY DID I DO THAT? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!! NOOO!!! I'm currently falling into the abyss of despair. Well, actually I'm in the big room with the board with who is fighting whom and currently on my hands and knees with a big dark blue gloomy cloud surrounding me.

_"Now we have our first match…"_ the intercom said. Oh shoot I have to leave now before I get caught. I shunpoed out of the room to my hiding space/ house. I change houses not to often. This one is under an execution ground that is on a cliff. At the bottom of it there is a forest with a tiny cave hole at the bottom which any small person like me can fit through…actually anybody can fit through yet I can walk in normally and other people would have to crouch down to get in.

When you go in the hole there is this long cramped tunnel until you reach an opening, which is, were I live. After the opening it is quite big, enough for Kenny to stand fully straight without hitting his head. My "house" has only two rooms and a bathroom in it, which is equipped with a bed, a couch, a stove, a furo, a table, one big chair and four smaller ones, my little inventions also last but not least, a BATHROOM. INDOOR PLUMING YEAH! Everything is actually quite spacious too.

In my room are the bed and the furo and the bathroom…which has no shower in it. The other room is everything else. Nobody knows where I live. Not even Riku. Feel very honored for being showed where I live and do NOT tell this to ANYBODY. I also have-

"Waaahh! Kirei-dono!" A voice cried.

"Wha? Ow Usagi-chan don't tackle me like that please, it really hurts." I said angrily. I come home after a whole day of irritating people and now I get tackled to the ground. I stared at Usagi-chan. She stared at me with tears forming at her eyes here rabbit ears drooping poking out of her long curly blonde hair.

"AUGH! Don't cry Usagi-chan what's the matter?" I said sympathetically. If there is one thing I hate more in the world it is crying. I hate hate HATE crying. Aw shit, she bursted out in crying.

"WWAAUUGGGHHHH!!!!! Dey're zo beam da me. Dey dished be an weft me aw awone an wan away fwum me! (They're so mean to me. They ditched me and left me all alone and ran away from me)" She said sobbing. I stared at her crying, her apron dirty and her hair greasy from running all the way back home. I pulled her close to me in a hug. She is actually pretty tiny, only about two and a half feet or so.

"It's ok Usagi-chan…here's what we can do! We can make them do all your chores today after dinner. How does that sound?" I asked in a soothing voice…or as soothing as I can make it. I swear, I'm terrible at sympathy.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" I heard a boy's voice say.

"Well, that's your fault that you left her all alone like that? What were you two thinking leaving her alone in the forest all alone?" I asked staring at the two boys in front of me. One had short golden blonde hair with two long floppy dog-ears pointing out of his hair with a white shirt on and had blue jean shorts on. The other had black spiky hair, a white shirt with a black jacket over it with loose black pants. They were both the size of Usagi-chan.

"That's her fault for being so weak and cannot stand up for herself!" The boy with the dog-ears yelled.

"Well since she is part Usagi (bunny) she obviously has the personality of an Usagi well as you, Koinu-chan, you have the personality of an Inu (dog) which can obviously take care of himself." I answered back, "now you two say sorry to your sister, you two Karasu-chan (crow)." I said.

Usagi-chan is part bunny, Koinu-chan is part dog and Karasu-chan is part crow. There all modsouls but are not…it's kind of hard to explain. They aren't "made" like how we are because they can turn into their animal and they also do not have parents. They don't have the enhanced powers like the other modsouls and are just like humans.

"I'm sorry." They both said in a very fake apologetic tone. Usagi-chan being as gullible as she is, took their apology seriously and gave this big grin and accepted it. Sometimes I don't know about that girl.

"Oi boys, you're still going to do her chores for today." Whines came from the room.

"Ya want her whole weeks chores then?" I asked a bit pissed by their recent mean acts to their sister.

"NOO! PLEASE NOO!!!" They both screamed from the tunnel.

"That's better." I said happily.

"Ano…Kirei-dono…you don't seem to be feeling good. Is something wrong?" Usagi-chan asked quietly.

"IT'S TERRIBLE USAGI-CHAN!!! YA SEE TODAY THEY WERE HAVING THAT YEARLY EXAM. THE ONE WHERE YOU SHOW OFF OF HOW GOOD YOU GOTTEN AND YAMA-JII DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO COME LIKE ALWAYS SO I COULDN'T OF LET HIM DOWN AND ALL OF THE OTHER SENSEIS DOWN AND YOU KNOW THAT I COULDN'T COME THERE FOR ANOTHER REASON BUT ANYWAY I AM SUPPOSED TO FIGHT RIKU-KUN TODAY AT THE EXAM BUT THEN HE FOUND OUT THAT I WAS DITCHING AND HE SUCKERED ME INTO FIGHTING HIM TODAY IN WHICH I SHOULDN'T FOR HIS OWN SAFETY BUT I CAN'T BACK DOWN ON HIM NOW BECAUSE HE'D NEVER LET THIS DOWN AND HE'LL TEASE ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AS A WIMP AND THAT I AM TOO SCARED TO FIGHT IN BUT I'M NOT TOO SCARED SO I DON'T NOW WHAT TO DO NOW AND I CAN'T THINK BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I AM ON THE BRINK OF GOING INSANE!!!" I screamed in one breath freaking out and breathing hard. I felt a hand on my head.

"'s okay Kirei-dono. Everything is going to be fine as long as you have your glasses on! Also you can use the thing-a-ma-jig that you made the other day. Everything is gonna be fine!" Usagi-chan said cheerfully. I looked at her smiling face in disgust.

"Yeah. Easy for you to say." I mumbled to myself.

_Hitsugaya's POV:_

I stared forward watching the fights. I checked my watch 9:30 PM. I seriously did NOT want to be here. I have paperwork piling up in the office, my baka fukutaichou is talking way too much then an actual human being should and these fights are way too boring. They all attack the same and defend the same. No variety. _Nadda. Nottin. Zilch. Zero. Zip._

_'Now the fight between Hasegawa Riku and Kirei Himitsu."_ I sighed in my chair. One more fight and then I'm outta here. I shifted my eyes toward the field. Empty.

_"…Kirei Himitsu vs. Hasegawa Riku. Please come out now."_ I looked out at the field. Barren, empty and silent. Is this a joke? I looked at the other captains for their reactions. Gone. WHAT?! I jumped out of my seat. Where the hell'd they go? Wait…where's my fukutaichou. I looked around for her seat. Empty. Surprise? No. I'm used to her ditching here paperwork to go shopping. A note was left on her seat-

_Dear Hitsugaya-taichou,_

I went out to meat Kira and the guys to go to the bar I mean meeting set today at 8 o'clock. Sorry this was tooo boring to watch but you seemed interested. Have fun watching

Matsumoto 

I'm sure a vein just popped up on my head. 8 o'clock is usually when she gets all drunk with here buddies. She just ditched me…in fact all of the captains ditched this. I could've been in the office this whole time but instead I wasted my time here watching this boring event. Wait…if all of the others left it means that I could've left but Matsumoto said that I couldn't leave…

"MATSUMOTOOO!!!" I yelled at the top of my voice. (If most of you guys did not get why Shirou-chan is so mad it's because Matsumoto is the one that told him of this event and all the details about it. But…she left out the big detail about the choice of coming to the event is totally optional and you could leave at any time.)

"SHIROU-CHAN!!!" I heard a happy-go-lucky girl's voice behind me say.

"DON'T CALL ME SHIROU-CHAN IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" I yelled back to see a short pink haired girl behind me shivering cold.

"IT'S COLD IN HERE HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" she whimpered back at me. My eyes widened. Was I actually leaking out reiatsu? Quickly I covered it.

"Gomen Yachiru-fukutaichou. What do you want?" I asked.

"Ummm…do you have any candy?" she asked excitedly.

"Is that the only reason you came here for?" I asked irritated.

"…Oh yeah! The exam thingy is carrying on tomorrow because two kids did not show up. Hasegawa-kun and Kirei-san! Right now the senseis are looking all around for them and they need help so Kenny gave me time off from boring paperwork to help them and they wanted to know if you could help them because nobody else is!" She said happily in her trademarked voice.

"No." I answered back. I already have too much work in the office.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to?" She asked again. I breathed in through my clenched teeth. I had a lot of practice of self-control from Matsumoto but this girl is different.

"If I give you candy would you leave me alone?" I asked. Her eyes seemed to light up.

"YES! YAY CANDY!!!" She screamed in delight as I gave it to her. Finally she left me to my peace. I sighed and looked back at the time. 9:45 PM. Slowly I started to walk back to the office.

"Hurry up Riku!" I heard a girl's voice urgently whisper. I stopped and listened quietly.

"Dammit hurry up Riku. We're wanted people now for ditching that stupid event now HURRY!" The girl said again. Slowly my eyes tried to focus on the girl. Through the dark I caught a flash of green hair. A girl about my height stayed crouched on the ground motioning to the shadows.

"I'm hurrying I'm hurrying!" Another voice said. Out of the shadows stepped a boy with brown hair. Quickly he ran across the road to meet the green-haired girl. Together they shunpoed into the forest. Quickly I ran after them staying far enough behind for them not to notice.


	4. What he saw

_Riku's POV_

I followed the green haired girl in front of me.

"Ok…we're here!" She said excitedly as she abruptly skidded to a halt leaving a cloud of dust behind her. My eyes went wide in horror. I'M GOING TOO FAST! Quickly I tried to brake but ended to find myself sliding on the dirt ending with a face plant on the ground.

"YOU IDIOT! TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO STOP!" I yelled at her. She stared at me and laughed.

"HAH YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE WHEN YOU TRIPPED! IT WAS HILARIOUS!!" She said laughing her head off tears coming from her eyes. I gave her my most dirtiest look that I could. Seeing my face she stopped laughing.

"Erm…gomen Riku-kun." She said apologetically. Slowly I got up to my aching feet.

"Ok…let's do this thing Kirei-chan." I said happily. Finally my promised fight with her. After months of saying no I finally got her to say yes! If only I knew how easy it was to get her into fighting me. Damaging her pride is pretty easy. Quickly I pulled out my zanpukuto.

"WAIT! Hold yer horses Riku-kun. First before we fight we need to make sure that we don't get caught like a bunch of idiots!" She said to me as if she was talking like a baby. A vein appeared on my head.

"DON'T TALK TO ME AS IF I'M A BABY!" I yelled at her. I wouldn't be surprised if she gotten beaten up because of her attitude.

"Ne, ne Riku-kun. Ya get mad so easily! I made this," she said gesturing to four metal box looking things that looked very complex and stuff. "these four boxes can connect together to form a barrier around us not letting anything in or out. And when I say anything I mean anything, which means sound and also reiatsu. So after I set these babies up we're good to go!" She said excitedly.

"How far can these things go?" I asked suspiciously. This girl has a habit of not telling the full story of a lot of stuff to me. Like this one time she wanted to try out one of her potion thingies on me that she usually makes yet she didn't tell me that I wasn't supposed to sniff it. I was supposed to eat it instead so after I sniffed it, I became paralyzed for one hour just lying on the ground while she was trying to drag me to the fourth division yelling at me saying that it's my fault for sniffing it.

"It about goes sixty square feet in diameter and almost twenty-five feet high." She answered back a bit hesitantly. I started sweating.

"Are you sure?" I asked desperately. She looked at me and started laughing hard.

"Don't worry Riku-kun. Ya won't get electrocuted or anything…but there may be side effects." She said quietly.

"NANII?!" I yelped freaked out.

"AHAHAHA!! You should've seen that look on your face! It was a look of pure terror!" She choked trying to get the words through her laughing as tears streamed from her eyes. She then turned her back to me and finished setting the boxes up. She then took a remote from her yukata and pressed a button. Suddenly a thin transparent wall appeared connecting the boxes together all sixty feet long and twenty-five feet high.

"Okie-dokie then it's ready!" She said happily. "I'm so glad it actually worked." She said a bit amazed. I stared at her with my eye twitching a bit.

"Y-you mean that you never tried this yet…"I asked shocked.

"Yups! I seriously never tried this before and I'm really glad it worked!" She said happily and excited. I stood there with a vein visibly pulsing on my forehead. IDIOT! SHE COULD'VE GOTTEN US KILLED! Soon I was cut short of a look she given me. She looked at me serious and concerned.

"You know I don't really think that this is a good idea… I mean one of us could get hurt and stuff and I really don't know what to do if that happened and-" She kept on rambling on and on as if she was hiding something. I stared at her suspiciously…what's wrong with her? Wait I'm not going to let a problem come in between of us having our match.

"Baka! Who do you think I am? I can handle everything that you can throw at me! To me it sounds like another excuse for you trying to bail out on me!" I said haughtily.

"Tch, like I'd ever bail out on you! Let's do it!" She said confidently. Slowly I took out my zanpukuto. I looked into her bright green eyes and noticed something I never saw her look. Anticipation.

_Ready…_

_Set…_

_GO!_

Suddenly she disappeared from my eyes. I quickly did a 360 scanning the area around me before I heard a noise. Swiftly I swung my zanpukuto in right in the exact place I heard that noise. My eyes widened behind me when I heard a voice say-

"_**Dominator. Mask of flesh and blood**_." My eyes widened in horror. I know that spell. Speedily I swung my zanpukuto at her attacking her as quickly as possible yet easily she dodged every one continuing the spell.

"_**All living beings. Fluttering. That which has the name human**_." As fast as possible I released my zanpukuto.

"Ambush, Kiri no Kitsune!" I yelled loudly. Soon my zanpukuto split into two, which looked like claws. Three points on each sword.

"Kiri no tantou!" (Fog daggers… yeah lame name. I couldn't think of anything else… yeah.) I yelled out loud. Slowly my released zanpukuto disappeared to be replaced by fog going out through the air. I grinned with confidence as my invisible daggers homed onto my opponent.

She tried to dodge all of the daggers as some brushed her arms creating small cuts in her skin. She continued on, "_**Truth and temperance. Slightly imbed your claws into the walls of innocent dreams.**_" Her eyes lit up sparking with confidence as she made her way close to me. My transparent daggers came in from every side and lunged to her running figure. Smoke filled up the air to be replaced by an empty ground revealing no body. My eyes widened. Shunpo?! I heard her voice suddenly appear behind me. My eyes widened as she smirked knowing that it was too late to move. "_**Destructive Arts 33: Blue Fire Wall**_" She shouted.

* * *

_Kirei's POV:_

I stared at the dust cloud before me. I smirked. How could he actually think that he could actually beat me when he can't even hit me? Then two thin transparently white things poofed out of the cloud of dust. Easily I dodged it. When will this boy ever learn?

"_**First restrain: Obstruction.**_" My eyes went wide in horror as my arms got pinned against my back. Soon enough his two daggers hit me, one in my left shoulder and one on my right thigh bringing me a wave of suprise and pain. Quickly I used my reiatsu to break free from the spell.

"That was dirty." I said angrily at him as the dust cleared. Blood poured out from his forehead and some from his arm. He smirked at me. His zanpukuto had reverted back to its sealed form.

"You never said anything about the rules. Plus I'm not going to go easy on you now just because you are a girl." He said smiling.

"Yes but I thought that you wouldn't be the sore loser type to resort to such techniques just because you can't hit me…. AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL?!" I answered back with acid in my voice. His smile grew bigger.

"Urusai. Life isn't fair and it will never be that way. Now why won't you take out your zanpukuto? I never had seen it before." Riku said. My eyes lit up in a smile. Like Nanao, I never take out my zanpukuto only when necessary or when I actually need it. Nobody besides my little children (Usagi-chan, Karasu-kun and Koinu-kun) and me had ever seen it before and I doubt nobody ever will…or remember seeing it.

"Well…you're going to have to try harder then that to actually see it." I said smugly. He smiled then disappeared. I closed my eyes and listened drowning out any other sounds but the sound of metal cutting the air and footsteps on the ground. When any sound I heard got dangerously close to me I easily jumped out of the way.

"Is that all you can do?" I taunted, "you've already released your shikai and pretty much told me its abilities. Right now, the odds aren't in your favor." I'm pretty confident that I can win. After he swings, he leaves himself open, he is terrible at kidou and I know it pretty good.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch cause I'm just getting warmed up." Riku grinned at me. A slightly evil grin if you ask me. He actually looked pretty freaky with an evil grin plastered on his face plus all that blood dripping down his face and body too. Author's note: yes Kirei-chan really pays attention to the small details in everything. Please deal with her attention span. Domo

He disappeared from my sight again to disappear in the back of me, his sword coming down to slice me in half. Quickly I maneuvered my way around it jumping to the side. Oh god, he was moving so fast it seemed like I was in Naruto dodging all of his clones. It really seemed like there was more then one of him. I was moving so quickly that I became short on air. I jumped far away from him gasping for air.

"… What?!" I muttered in surprise. Riku just grinned at me as if he was hiding a secret. He disappeared to appear again right in front of me to punch me in the stomach. I coughed up blood as I gasped for air. I felt all of my energy get sucked up from my body as I slowly went limp.

"Himitsu, I thought that you were better then that. I certainly overestimated you." Riku taunted. I flinched. Flinched for two reasons. Riku was acting totally different, completely a whole new different evil and sadistic person and two; nobody and I mean nobody calls me by my first name. I glared at him as veins appeared quite visibly on my forehead. I snapped a strong kick at his neck that sent him flying.

"NOBODY CALLS ME HIMITSU!" I yelled angrily pointing my finger at him. I glared at him now feeling interestingly rejuvenated. I stared at him looking directly into his cough deranged cough filled eyes.

He slowly got up to his feet to again disappeared from my eyes only to appear on my right again. I ducked and kicked him in the chest that sent him flying. Yes from all of that work from running away from all of the senseis, it has finally paid off to give my feet one pack of a punch… or a kick… either way it was a good hit. He slowly got up wincing from the pain that I put him through. It probably broke a few ribs or so.

"What's the matter Riku-kun," I taunted, "can't handle little ol _girl_ me?" I asked tauntingly. He looked at me and glared.

"Ambush, Kiri no Kitsune!" He yelled as his zanpukuto split into two swords and the blades on each zanpukuto split into three revealing claw-looking things. He looked at me with his eyes piercing.

* * *

_Riku's POV_

I lunged for her again pouring all of my reiatsu into shunpo. She again tried to dodge it as I barely scrapped her arm. She silently cursed herself trying to remember that my zanpukuto is longer now and it covers more area. She dropped to her knees on the ground clutching her arm as blood pooled through it. She raised her head up to me and glared.

"Oi, you done already?" I taunted resting my zanpukuto on my shoulder. She grinned as her reiatsu rose higher and higher. A flaring blue aura surrounded her. I cautiously took a step back as she rose to her feet.

"Seems like you can't pull anything off that would surprise me anymore. Like I said before, is that all you can do? Judging by your face I guess that is all you can do ne? I guess I'll end this now." She said pulling her own two feet apart and raising her hands in front of her. I jumped back and started to retreat as fast as possible. I cursed. She isn't _actually_ thinking of doing that?

"Running away Riku-kun?" She asked curiously hanging upside down from a branch. I jumped back. How the hell did she get over here so quickly? Only seated captains and above could move so fast. She grinned as her eyes lit up almost sparking.

"Hadou number sixty three," she began. My eyes widened in horror. That baka is actually going to do it. I raised my zanpukuto to protect myself for it was too late to run.

"SOUREN SOUKATSUI!" she cried as a huge blast bursted out of her hands. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain yet all I could feel was debris hitting me. She… missed? I opened my eyes just to see something hit me in the ribs flying me back into the tree. I groaned in pain, my head ringing.

**GOMEN NASAI PPLS. I was having a hard time on the action scene so no flames ok? ARIGATOU!**


	5. The idiot

I felt something sharp push against my neck. My eyes opened in fear to see Kirei-chan's face close to mine. Something pushed against my neck harder. I glanced down to see a purely white zanpukuto against my neck. It was around one foot long yet it was strangely beautiful and mystifying. Slowly the blue aura that surrounded her faded as she took her zanpukuto off of my neck.

I… I lost? How-How did I lose. I was so close. I looked at Kirei-chan. She turned to me and smiled bringing her hand up to me. I flinched stepping back. She looked at me strangely.

"Geez. Ya don't have to be scared Riku-kun. All I was going to say was good game!" She said. I eyed her strangely looking into her eyes for the anticipated haughtiness. None. Then took her hand and shook it.

"Good game." I said back smiling. We both smiled at each other sharing the warm moment. I then turned around and started to leave.

"Gomen Riku-kun but I can't have you leaving seeing and remembering what you just seen." Kirei said in a creepy voice. I turned around quickly my eyes opened wide in horror. What?! My eyes caught a glimpse of her far away to then see her right in front of my face. I flinched trying to jump back yet it felt as if something was draining my strength away. I fell to my knees then clashed to the ground.

"I'm sorry." I heard her say before my eyes came to darkness.

* * *

_Hitsugaya's POV:_

I stared at them, my eyes opened wide in horror. What the hell does this girl do on her free time? She just sort of poisoned him by throwing a powder into the air that made him collapse. Slowly she walked to the boy's lying body and started to heal him. When she was finally done she just stood over his body.

"I'm sorry Riku-kun, but it was inevitable. I can't-I can't have you leaving remembering." She said in a pained voice. I stepped out of the shadows.

"Why is that?" I asked loud enough so that she could hear me. She laughed silently to herself.

"There are a lot of reasons for him not knowing." She answered back unconsciously. Silence. She jumped back really quickly putting her hands in front of her as some weird sort of defense looking absolutely freaked out.

"H-h-how did you get in here?!?!" She screamed stuttering in shock. I stared at her. How could've I gotten in here in the first place? This girl is either an idiot and is really really dumb or she just does not know how her own contraption works.

"How do you think I have gotten in here?" I asked bored. She paused and thought about it for a moment thinking. Silence. She looked at me and glared with a sort of crazed look on her face. She pointed her finger out at me shaking it.

"You STALKER!!!" She screamed. A… a stalker?

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!?! I'M NOT A STALKER!" I yelled back furiously. I felt veins pulsing on my forehead. She stared at me for a really long moment with an examining look on her face. I flinched. What is she doing?

"Yeah, yeah you're right. You are way to _short_ to be a stalker. I mean who ever even heard of a shorty stalker." She said laughing really hard. For the last time-

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!!!" I yelled. The veins on my forehead got bigger. Every single day I get teased because of my height from various people and they just don't seem to stop irritating the heck out of me like Matsumoto.

"Yare yare Chibi-chan. I only called you short once. Calm down." She said in a happy yet soothing voice. I could feel the veins pulsing faster and way bigger. Who does this girl even think she is? She barely even knows me and she is already pissing me off. Does she even know that I am a captain?

* * *

_Kirei's POV_

AUGH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! What the hell am I going to do?! I can't keep him mad and distracted for long and I can't outrun him because cheater Riku injured my leg and my arm. The only thing that I can actually do right know is poison him with the paralysis powder but if he saw me the whole fight he knows how I fight, how I defend, EVERYTHING!

…Well, I was going to get caught anyway… NO! Yama-jii is going to know that I fought hard and he is going to know the extent of my powers from the damage that we made and the condition that I'm in. Kuso. What can I do? I sighed. The only thing I can do is to use the paralysis powder and then use the amnesia because I'm limited in it. Slowly I reached to my pocket (yes we shinigami _do_ have pockets) and felt for the vial that held the powder.

I tried desperately hard to keep my outer appearance on of teasing and not a care in the world and tried not let my inner feelings show of franticness. I kept my eyes locked on him not daring to let it off. I giggled a bit. His beautiful emerald eyes were still filled with anger. I did one more distraction.

"Like I said before. Chill Shirou koebi-chan." I said in a calming voice. More veins appeared on his head as I was trying the hardest I could not to waste precious time laughing away.

"I'M NOT AN EBI!!!" The white haired wonder screamed back at me. He seriously looked like he wanted to kill the hell out of me. But no way I was staying to find out how he was going to kill me because this was my queue. Queue to what? Queue to run like hell dammit! Quickly I turned and did the best that I could to shunpo away from the potential danger. Pain overfilled my leg as I tried to run.

"Argh. Kuso." I muttered to myself as if swearing would take away my pain. I turned back to see Shirou-chan speedily catching up. I hissed silently enduring the blinding pain. Don't let it bother you. Pain is just a signal. Slowly but surely I started to go faster.

I turned back to find him. He was a good twenty feet behind me still catching up. Ok it's time to put this plan into action! As fast as possible I opened up the vial and at the same time pushed off against a tree to have myself speeding in the opposite direction. In short, speeding off toward Shirou-chan. I then took out the vial and held it out on the side of me having the powder slide out. His eyes widened as I passed him. I smirked knowing that I got him.

I then landed lightly on a branch leaning my weight on my right leg not wanting to strain it more. I winced in pain looking up to the white haired boy. He stood there in shock then fell to the ground. It was a pretty good thing that we weren't too high because he certainly would die from the fall because I wouldn't be able to catch him in my condition. I jumped to the ground and stood over him. He was lying on his stomach with his face to the side.

"W-what did you do to me?" He asked apparently really mad. I crouched down to his face and smiled. I brought the empty bottle and showed it to him.

"I paralyzed you using my paralysis powder! Riku-kun was actually my guinea pig to see if it actually worked and stuff. Yet you must've watched to ne? I guess that I'll have to erase your memories too." I sighed. I'm going to have to make a lot more powder now. It's going to take way too much of my time now. I took out my now almost empty bottle of amnesia powder. His eyes were full of anger as he glared at me.

"ALLEYOOP!" I heard a girl's voice say. I my eyes widened in horror as turned around quickly just to feel something really hard hit my head. I slumped to the ground as darkness surrounded me.

* * *

I groaned softly to myself. My head hurts… in fact my whole body aches. What the heck happened last night. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in a bright room and in a hospital bed. A… hospital bed? Memories soon then flooded back to me. My eyes widened in horror. I have to get out of here!

I immediately sat up in bed… or at least I tried to. Something was holding me back. I stared at my arms to see that it had been hand cuffed with leather to the railing on the side of the bed. My eyes widened in horror. I guess they learned from their other mistake on putting me in Velcro straps. Sigh good memories.

I leaned toward my wrist and started to gnaw on the leather. How the hell did that person who knocked me out actually know where I was? I doubt it that the person was with Shirou-chan or they both would've went trying to catch me. Shouldn't the thingy (not yet named though it is the four boxes that acted as a barrier to the fight; see ch. 4) have stopped them?

I lied gnawed harder hoping that it would help me come up with something. How did they get me? Wait… I ran way more then sixty feet. Also if I'm not mistaken we were by one of the boxes during the fight. Yet the boxes are strong enough to withhold regular attacks and only a really strong attack could break it, which would thus let others to feel our reiatsu, which would then make us get caught easier. (She is rambling on in a train of thought. If you guys do not know what this is, it is when you just write down all of the words that go through your head, which is what she is doing now.) Yet… what destroyed that box? I replayed our fight together through my head.

My eyes widened in horror. GAH! I'm such an idiot. I made my own self get caught. (She just figured out that she destroyed the box when she used the souren soukatsui thus meaning that she brought the calamity of being caught over herself.) Nooo! I gnawed harder wallowing in self-pity and in my own stupidity.

I bit really hard after scolding myself just to find my teeth clanging really hard together. I yelped silently not wanting anybody to hear me. I sobbed silently to myself (manga style). Why am I such an idiot? I stared down to see that I actually had bitten through the leather. I smiled in success. Woohoo! I rock! I brought my hand across to my other hand to unhook that one.

Painfully I brought myself off the bed and onto my feet and then am when I finally got a good look at myself. My left shoulder was wrapped up so the bandages went across my chest, my thigh was wrapped up pretty tight too and I had a lot of bandages on my face too. I was dressed in a white yukata that was really thin yet not see through and was about one inch lower then my knees. I smiled at myself. It's been a while since I got beaten up this bad.

I looked around for my clothes knowing that there wouldn't be any. Well… it's not like that stopped me before! I then limped to the window and tried to open it. It didn't budge. Goodness, they sure know how to keep a prisoner tied up in here. I leaned back and was going to kick it open with my left leg when my right leg screaming in pain surprisingly interrupted me. I fell to the ground clutching my leg cursing myself for my once again, stupidity.

ARGH! Damn you Riku! Slowly I got up again and this time was going to punch the window down when I again was interrupted by pain, not in my leg, but in my shoulder. I staggered clutching my left shoulder, like before, cursing myself about my stupidity.

"You really are… an idiot." I heard a voice say behind me. I yelped and jumped around again with a feeble attempt of defense. I turned to see a familiar face. White hair, emerald eyes… short, am I missing anything? I stared at him strangely. He seems more different then last night.

"Urusai! At least I didn't get beaten by some _academy _student!" I shot back. He glared at me. I glared back. Lightning clashed between our eyes. We stared at each other glaring for the longest time. I have no idea when we actually stopped. Maybe the things that were going through his head was, "do you have any idea who I am," or "how dare she speak that way to me," or something to that effect.

**KON BAN WA PPLS!!! SUP? Two chapters in a days work!!! Please comment and uhmm… have fun waiting for the next chapter. It probably won't take as long as chapter 4! JA NE!**


	6. The taste of Freedom

**Ok. I'm pretty sure that some of you guys are mad that Shirou-chan got beaten right? After all he is a captain and yet there is more behind her skills and stuff because… never mind you'll have to read about it later. Enjoy plz.**

"You are wanted by Yamamoto-soutaichou and I'm am going to have to escort you there." He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Why didn't he send someone else?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you think?" He asked back. I stood there thinking for a bit though I already knew the answer. After all, who doesn't think that it isn't fun to piss lil Shirou-chan off? I glanced at him. He was silently fuming. I giggled.

"Yare yare, Shirou-chan! I was just kidding!" I said lightly. He gave me a glare that instantly shut me up. It was the glare of Hades it was really freaky like I could see the ways he wanted to kill me just by staring into his eyes. I started sweating for a bit as the room started to get noticeably colder. I started shivering.

"D-d-d-did th-th-the ro-r-r-room j-j-just g-g-get c-c-c-colder?!" I said trying to speak over my chattering teeth. His eyes widened a bit from shock. Then the room started to get warmer a bit. I guess saying chill ain't the best thing to say anymore now that I know how is reiatsu is.

"Let's go." He said as he went out the door. I was about to follow him until I remembered that I was still dressed in hospital attire.

"Wait! I can't go dressed like this!" I complained. He looked at me and smirked.

"You brought this upon your own self. It's your own fault so be ready for the consequences. Isn't that one of the rules for the academy?" He asked not stopping and kept on walking forward. I stared at him defeated. Does this guy have any feeling at all? I glared at him silently seething in anger as I followed him.

I silently tried to clear my mind as I heard surprised voices and shocked gasps. That little shrimp is so enjoying the torment that I'm getting right now. I can feel his pleasure seeping out of him. Did he just happen to choose the most populated walkway to Yama-jii's office? I tensed to run away.

"If you run away I'll easily catch up with you and if you do try to run away I have no problem embarrassing you more then you already are." He said not even turning to me as he kept on walking. I glared at him. What more could he even do to embarrass me more? I'm walking around dressed in a hospital gown, I'm bare footed and my hair is a complete mess. I thought for a bit pondering on the ideas.

Well… he could put me on a leash like a dog… he could take an even more populated walkway. He could carry me there…yet I doubt he'd like it. He could umm… paralyze me like how I did to him. Heck the list just goes on really far. I giggled at the diverse ideas.

Hitsugaya's POV 

Who is this girl? My mind wandered to what happened last night. That level of speed isn't the normal or even the high average student's speed. She is probably even faster then most seated officers. Yet the thing that confuses me the most is why she did not use that speed in fighting the other boy. She could of won easily.

A giggle broke into my thoughts. I inwardly sighed to myself. This girl is going to get scolded by Yamamoto-soutaichou yet she is giggling? This girl really never ceases to amuse me. I glanced at back at her. She just followed me with a ditzy smile on her face floating along. I flinched. What is this girl? She kept on laughing more as she silently.

I put back my gaze in front of me and kept on walking faster. Do I really have to put up with this for the rest of the way there? I groaned as I pushed my way through the crowd. For the rest of the way I just tried to keep my mind off this ditzy girl and tried to scoot my way through the crowd onward to Yamamoto-soutaichou's office.

Yama-jii's POV 

I sighed quietly as I did paperwork. When you get old you can't do as much things as you could do. _Clap!_ My eyes shifted up to see Hitsugaya-taichou on the ground facing my open door, his face furious.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He yelled.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR STOPPING SO ABRUPTLY!" A girl's voice yelled back.

"YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING WHERE YOU ARE GOING INSTEAD OF WALKING AROUND WITH A STUPID SMILE PLASTERED ON YOUR FACE ZONING OUT!" He yelled back with the same force. They both glared at each other for another long period of time, the atmosphere heavy with hatred. I nervously coughed to get their attention. They both turned to me at the same time.

"Gomennasai Yamamoto-soutaichou." Hitsugaya-taichou said while at the same time the girl said, "sup Yama-jii!" I groaned quietly to myself. Children are getting way out of hands nowadays. Why did Kyouraku-taichou teach her that nickname? I looked up to see them both standing in front of me. Hitsugaya with his impassive face and Kirei Himitsu with a devilish smirk plastered on her face. I inwardly sighed. This is going to be a long day.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you can stay." I turned to Kirei-dono. "I am beginning to lose patience with you Kirei-dono. You have certainly crossed the line this time doing that nobody ever did in the history of Sereitei. Moreover, you did something to Hasegawa Riku, which made him not remember anything that happened this pass day. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I haven't done anything wrong of the sort. Is it really wrong not to come to a rigged examination? Besides I did not want him to remember anything or else he'd tell everybody else about my skills and I don't like being famous or called a potential prodigy just because I did Hadou number 63 without the incantation." She answered back with a slightest hint of mockery in it.

"How dare you say that you have done nothing wrong? You skipped one of the most important events in the year, how can you consider that you did "nothing wrong of the sort"? Don't you have any control over your actions?" I angrily yelled back. She turned to me and glared, a ferocious look filled with feelings of hatred and sadness.

"The last time I checked I didn't even have any control over my _own_ life. I in fact never had any control since the day I was born. My so called _family_ treats me like crap because I'm a "disgrace" to the family saying that I have to not "embarrass" them and have to act on my "best" behavior, I was sent here against my will as a way to "attone" for my father's mistake of having me, I have to put up with the crap of everyone getting teased for the most dumbest reasons saying that I have to "stay in my place" just because I'm friends with one of the most popular guys in the academy, and everyone else in this whole damned world is trying to squeeze me in this mold, trying to shape my life the way that they want me to be so life could be better for them."

She looked away for a bit and then smiled dreamily with her eyes filled with longing and resentment. She began again, "There was only one time in my life where I actually got to do what I wanted when I wanted yet that only lasted for a little while yet after a while you guys took that taste of freedom away to be taken back into captivity."

She turned back to me and glared. "So you actually have the gall to ask me if I have any control over my actions?" She said back as acid dripped from her voice like venom, hatred filling every word.

"And what do you gain from your "actions"?" I asked. She stared at me for a long time. She suddenly turned away and leaned against my desk putting her full weight on it as she started shaking. Was she crying? She looked back at me with a smile on her face as she tried to stop herself from giggling.

"Now that is one of the most stupidest questions I got asked in my life. After I made a big huge speech on my captivity you ask me that question? Here's a riddle, I gain something not sweet, yet very refreshing. A taste of doing something that I'm not told to do like most of the time in my life. It's the kind of taste that once you taste some, ya gotta get more! Do you know the answer? Basically, a taste of freedom."

Kirei's POV 

I sighed silently to myself as I awaited their verdict on my fate. Where was I? I was leaning against the wall in Yama-jii's office/meeting room. Besides me there was Shirou-chan playing the role as my bodyguard and at his desk is Yama-jii himself. In front of him there were five people of my "family" as spokespersons discussing like I said before, the "verdict on my fate.

I stared at them glaring daggers at them. I'm sure they noticed it for they seemed pretty tensed up and they seem to be sweating a lot. Old farts, why do they think that they control my fates. They don't legally own me because both of my parents did not leave their death wishes so I don't really belong to them right? They looked at me to get my attention. Slowly I walked toward them.

"Seeing that you can no longer be trusted anymore for all of your unforgivable acts that you do on a regular basis, you will no longer be trained at the academy. You will now be trained by a private tutor who will watch you for most of the hours of the day seeing that you do not get into trouble." One of the five said. I stared at them with a face like "well? Who is it?"

"We thought that your tutor should be somewhere around your age so you private tutor is now Hitsugaya Toushirou." Wow, those words came to a shock to me. I think that my brain short circuited or something because I really must of heard wrong. I laughed as if it was a joke. Please tell me it is!


	7. Hinamori and Smiles

**Hi peoples who are currently reading this fanfiction. I'm really really really really sorry that I didn't have this out sooner. When I was writing a chapter for this and was finished with it it didn't sound right so I changed that chapter to chapter eight and had to write another chapter seven so I'm really sorry and I will try to get more out after all where I live we have … drum roll SPRING BREAK!!!! So I will get more out and please enjoy!**

"Sumimasen, I did not hear you correctly, who did you say it was?" I asked nervously. They looked at me confused.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." They answered again.

"N-N-NANII!?!?!" Me and Shirou-chan both yelped at the same time. I started sweating real bad with despair clearly and fully seen on my face.

"THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT I CAN BE WITH HIM. WE'RE BITTER RIVALS. ARE YOU GUYS IDIOTS? AREN'T YOU GUYS SMART ENOUGH TO COMPREHEND THAT FROM WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" I cried in disbelief while at the Hitsugaya Toushirou said, "B-but I have to take care of the tenth division and I have no time on my hands for a student.

"One of the rules in the academy is to be prepared for the consequences that await you. You have done a severe crime and because of that you lost our trust. Because of that we have to take such extreme measures so that nothing like that will happen again." The spokesperson said.

"B-B-BUT SHIROU-CHAN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE SUCH A SEVERE CONSEQUENCE TOO!" I yelled. Wow. I'm so freaked that I have to help my archrival. Never has anything like this happen.

"Hitsugaya-taichou deserves the severe consequence of watching you. He was told by Kusajishi-fukutaichou that people were looking for you two to be found. When he found you two though, he stayed and watched instead of doing what he was supposed to do. For that he deserves the consequence." Yama-jii said.

"B-but" I tried.

"Enough. What is done is done." Yama-jii proclaimed as if a judge announced his verdict. I peered at Shirou-chan. His face was full of disbelief and self-pity. He's probably thinking how much hell I'd put him through… It's not a bad idea though.

"Hai Yama-jii. I understand." Everybody looked at me with surprise written all over their faces. I smiled.

"What? Did you think that I'd have a grudge on all of you guys and that I'd make you go through pure hell and torture?" I asked Yama-jii and the spokesperson.

"Yes. I humbly accept my fate with having Shirou-chan as my new "tutor"." I said bowing to them. I smirked. Yes I accept my fate or actually Shirou-chan's fate. Yes I will put him through personal hell for putting me in this situation and I will make sure he gets everything he deserves!

* * *

Before we left Yama-jii's office, he told me and Shirou-chan that I'm supposed to be his "subordinate" so it wouldn't cause uproar. I'm supposed to be in his sight from the hours of seven thirty o'clock till five o'clock. So long. Anyways, I got to change from my hostpital gown to an actual shinigami's uniform. At first it was cool and all but after three hours you kinda get tired of it. Yet anyway, we are both doing errands all around Seireitei and Shirou-chan doesn't seem to care that I have an injured leg and that I can't run that easily. Well … we aren't actually running. We're walking.

We seemed to go everywhere. I saw peoples of all sorts like there is some bald dude with red eye shadow hanging out with some guy with a feathery thing coming from his eye and his eyebrow. Who knew people outside of the academy actually dress like that. I shuddered from that weird and strange memory.

Now we are currently going to the fifth division to see Hinamori-fukutaichou. I think that Shirou-chan said that we were supposed to give her some papers about the increasing in dangerous hollows or something like that. Either way it's probably going to be boring and uninteresting. I sighed.

"How much longer are we going to be walking for?" I whined for the thirty-seventh time in three hours. I heard him intake breath through his tightly clenched teeth. Visible veins were appearing on his forehead … again.

"We're done … when we're done." He growled for the thirty-seventh time.

"Try being more specific." I reasoned. He growled again. He muttered silently to himself probably asking himself why he had to be put in this terrible situation. Is it my fault that he's pissed? No it's his fault for not being specific when telling me how long it'd take. He stopped in front of the taichou's office for the fifth division. Quietly he slid the door open and stepped inside. Inside there was a man pretty tall and had brown hair. Although he was looking down I could still see that he also wore glasses. He looked up to see Shirou-chan and me. I froze.

"Ah. Hello Hitsugaya-taichou. Who's this?" He asked. His eyes shifted toward me. Those eyes. So piercing. It felt as if cold dark hands were wrapping itself around me. Those eyes stay hidden under his glasses as if it it's a mask. Yet I could see it. The deep dark hidden power those glasses hide from the world. Cold sweat ran down my face.

"Her? She's my subordinate Kirei Himitsu. Is Hinamori fukutaichou present?" Toushirou asked. His eyes stayed locked onto mine. Never moving. Never straying. I felt cold hands run down to my neck squeezing me. Taking away my air to breath. He turned away back to Toushirou.

"I let Hinamori-san have a break. She should be outside under the trees. Have a nice day. Oh, and nice to meet you Kirei-san." Those hands slowly moved it's way from my neck. I slowly dropped to the ground gasping for breath. I felt tears move to my eyes almost flooding down in a torrent. I kept my eyes squeezed shut for a moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask. I stared up to meet the slightly worried face of Toushirou. Quickly I put on a fake and smiling face to keep him from worrying. He stared back at me his face in suspicion. I stared back at him and smirked for a bit.

"Were you actually worried about me Shirou-chan?" I taunted grinning. His face went a little tiny bit red. He turned away quickly.

"No I wasn't." He argued back. I giggled in amazement.

"Yes. Yes you were worried about me!" I squeeled happily. How cute! I never would of thought that this immaturely mature taichou would actually be worried about someone he absolutely hates.

"NO I WASN'T" He yelled back.

"The more you argue the more I will think that you were worried about me WHICH you were." I grinned taunting him. He was about to argue back when somebody appeared. She had black hair, which was tied up in a tidy bun. She was pretty short but not as short as Shirou-chan and I. Her zanpakutou was tied from her waist and she seemed like a nice pretty girl pure girl. So Tousen-san would say. She smiled waving toward Shirou-chan.

"Konnichiwa Shirou-chan!" She exclaimed happily.

"It's not Shirou-chan. It's Hitsugaya-taichou." He answered back as sternly as ever. She smiled patting him on the head.

"I know but to me, you'll always be Shirou-chan." She exclaimed even more happily. I smirked toward Shirou-chan. I see Hinamori-chan hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw her. I doubt she remembers me though. It's been more then one hundred years since I last seen her. I'm glad to see that she's doing well and she is still irritating the hell out of Shirou-chan.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou said to give this for you to see. Please give this to all of the other fukutaichous for them to see too…" He talked on more about stuff I will never even get in the next hundred years or so. I sighed sitting on the a huge rock a couple yards away from where they were talking. I closed my eyes and just tried remembering back for a bit.

_I watched her move. Yoku-sensei was faster then any normal human would be being to see. Actually from what Ke-sensei says normal human beings cannot even see her even if she is not moving that fast. I wonder why. Why can't regular people see things just as extraordinary as this. It's a pity so Ke-sensei says. But he also says that it's for the better that they can't see people like Yoku-sensei because if they can see her, they'd be able to see hollows too. I sighed watching her move like lightning. Fast and nimble._

_"Yoku-sensei Yoku-sensei!!!" I cried. "Can you teach me that?" I asked. She stared at me in surprise._

_"You were watching me huh? That's good. The more you watch, the more you will learn." She said smiling._

_."Can you teach me that?" I asked again. _

_"Huh? You mean shunpo?" I nodded._

_"Ke-sensei says that you're awesome at it and a lot of people look up to you because you're so good at it!" I exclaimed happily._

_"So he tells you about it yet from the sound of it, I guess he hasn't taught you that then." She mumbled to herself._

_"It's going to be hard training. Are you sure about this?" She asked. I glared at her._

_"Yoku-sensei! Even though I can't pronounce some words correctly and that I'm only three years old does not mean that I'm a wimp. Do not underestimate me Yoku-sensei!" I exclaimed angrily. She looked surprised and then smiled._

_"Ok then. Tomorrow."_

"Bye Shirou-chan! I'll visit you at your office soon!" She cried happily.

"Don't bother Momo you stupid bed wetter." He called back. She smiled and ran back to the office. I stared at Shirou-chan. His face stayed as impassive as ever as she ran away. My goodness. He even quitted doing that. I've been gone for I don't know how long and he resorts back to his old habits. He really did forget everything. I sighed as we finally walked back to the long tenth division office. He went to his usual spot, sat, and started doing his paperwork drinking tea.

I peeked over the couch staring at him. Damn he is good. He didn't once sigh at all the work he is doing. Keeping his usual face on. His impassive face or his bored face or my favorite, his poker face on. I stared at him for around an hour. All he did was write, at times casually drinking his tea, and keeping his poker face on. I growled. I can't take this anymore. I walked up to him and started to pull and push on his cheeks and mouth staying as focused as ever. I could feel his anger radiating on me.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Relaxing your facial muscles. Didn't you ever hear that saying that if you keep your face like how it is right now it'd freeze? If you keep your poker face on like that for the rest of your life you won't be able to smile anymore or laugh or do anything else like that. And if you did try to do any of those things you'd look really weird so I'm doing you a favor right now." I answered back. He opened his mouth to argue.

"Do not argue with me." I snapped cutting him off. I could feel the anger building inside of him like a ticking time bomb.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Right. Now." He growled through clenched teeth. The room grew noticeably colder then I would've expected it to get. I glared back at him.

"Then why don't you try smiling for once! You've grown into an impassive freak that won't even smile once. You're becoming like Byakuya-taichou! I mean really, you always used to smile after you said good-bye to Hinamori-chan but now you never even smile once!" I yelled back at him. His eyes were wide.

"How do you know about that?" He asked quietly. Oh crap. Why'd I say that for? God Toushirou. You really have forgotten everything.

"A nice old lady in Rukongai told me about it." I lied. His eyes relaxed a bit showing a little bit of recognition and happiness. I turned back to look at the clock. Five fifteen.

"Well now at this time I bid you adieu. But I was really serious about you smiling and all ok? You wouldn't want your face to freeze like that. So stop with the mature act and smile more Shirou-chan. Especially when Hinamori says "to me you'll always be Shirou-chan" because I know you want to smile because inside you are thinking that she is so kawaii. After all you do like Hinamori-chan right? Yeah I bet you really do like Hina-"

"JUST LEAVE!!!"


	8. Captain's Haori's and food

**HIYA PEOPLES!! Just to let you know that there is a very important piece of evidence in this story that gives a lot about Kirei-chan's past. So keep your eyes wide open and don't tell me what you think is the answer ok? Keep it in your head so that when I do tell about Kirei-chan's past you can be like, "OH YEAH!! I GOT IT RIGHT!! IN YOUR FACE (this can be directed at anybody)!!" And sorry for the wait.**

"Shirou-chan! I'm BORED!" I cried. He looked back up at me, his eyes half lidded with his poker face on.

"Then do something to occupy yourself." He answered going back to his unbelievable high pile of paperwork. I sat and thought for a bit. Well… it was about three o'clock and I still did not eat yet. I stared back up at him.

"I know! Let's go to eat some lunch. I bet you didn't eat yet because you were with me this whole time and I'm guessing that you don't eat anything but tea so you must be hungry right? I heard that the tenth division cafeteria sells good food like tonkatsu or donburi… or maybe or udon!" I cried happily as I drooled a bit.

"No."

"Nani?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"No." He said again. I glared at him.

"The reason why you're so short is because the only thing that you even eat is tea and that is supposed to stunt your growth and stuff. C'mon! Let's eat." I said dragging him out of the office by the collar of his haori.

"Let go of me!" He snarled as I dragged him out. I felt stares bore into us. I then tried to look as mature and sophisticated as possible.

"Sorry taichou but I can't do that. It is my job as your subordinate to help you in anyway possible. One of the rules taught in the academy is to always be on your top shape so that when disaster strikes, you can always be ready for anything. Right now all that you are doing is that you are starving yourself only drinking tea yet one of the ways to being able to fight properly is to eat enough food that we can to be satisfied. Also when you do this, you aren't being someone that all of the academy students can look up to and you will be setting a bad example for them." I said as maturely as I could.

I stared back to see Shirou-chan's face contorted with confusion. I looked back ahead trying to keep the smile off of my face. I heard him trying to speak as I walked ahead my arm still gripping the collar of his haori. I searched around. Where was that damned cafeteria? Suddenly the smell of soba drifted through the air. It was mixed with the smell of udon and other things like that.

"FOOD!" I cried happily as I ran in the direction of it. I stopped right in front of the huge door where above it said in kanji Eating Room. I squealed in delight. It smelled so good.

"Shirou-chan. It smells good ne? …Shirou-chan?" I stared around. Where did that shorty go? I did a fast 360 searching. Soon a familiar white colored hair appeared. I stared. Where was he going? He's going in the totally opposite direction instead of where we were supposed to be going which was is the cafeteria! In fact he seems to be going straight toward the … office. I growled while running up to and then I yanked on his haori and dragged him back.

"We're eating!" I yelled pulling him back. Somehow the tables turned and I got myself being dragged by the collar of my uniform back to the office.

"_No_ we are not." He answered back with annoyance evident in his voice. I flipped around yanking his CAPTAIN'S haori off of him and started off running.

"YES WE ARE!"

_Matsumoto's POV_

I sighed. I wonder if Taichou noticed that I was gone yet. Well it has been about three hours since I left. He said that he had to do something for Yamamoto-soutaichou yet shouldn't he be back by now? Dang. It's so boring knowing that he isn't looking for me. I walked toward the office hauling a huge bag of cosmetics behind me.

"That's one determined subordinate. I mean seriously, she went as far as to stealing Hitsugaya-taichou's haori just so he would eat." Nani? What was that? Who stole his haori? I ran up to the person who said that.

"Ah Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" The person cried in surprise.

"What did you say about Taichou?" I asked.

"Uh… his new subordinate stole his haori because he wouldn't eat Matsumoto-fukutaichou." He said as loud as possible. I held my ears.

"Domo Izumi-kun and try not to yell so much. We're right by you." I cried running off to the direction of the cafeteria. I screeched to a stop right in the front of the cafeteria. Where is he? And how dare he not tell me about his new subordinate!

"NO!" I heard a voice scream. What the… what was that? I did a fast 360. Where the hell had they gone. Soon enough I saw a flash of green zip right through the air over the roofs followed by white. Ok I know white was Taichou but who is green?

Something landed on the roof. I squinted at it. A girl. A short green haired girl was crouched on the roof. Her face contorted with pain. She growled as she got up again and ran even faster. In her hand trailing behind her was Taichou's beloved haori.

I looked back at taichou. His face was livid as veins appeared on him. I giggled. From his face I can conclude that he didn't let her eat so she dragged him out of the office, he started to drag her back, so then she ran away with his haori so he would eat. The subordinate seemed to get on his bad side fast. I think I like her already!

Taichou steadily caught up with the girl. She was actually doing pretty good because she seemed to last pretty long yet unfortunately, taichou gets way faster when he's furious at somebody. So anyway he managed to yank the piece of cloth (I don't have any other name for it) that held her tiny zanpakutou strapped to her back. Suddenly her body disappeared and all that was left was that piece of cloth he grabbed. Then he looked down. A shadow covered half of his face. Something like blackish smog of anger surrounded him. Visible floating veins appeared around him. Nervously and as slow as possible I backed away slowly.

"Matsumoto." I flinched. Damn. I thought I was quiet enough. He turned to me. The air grew noticeably colder. His face was as sure as hell scary. I mean she made him more mad then I even made him!

"Matsumoto!" He barked. I flinched.

"H-h-hai taichou!" I yelped.

"Did you see where she went?" He growled.

"N-n-no taichou." I whispered.

"Kuso. I swear I'm gonna kill her once I find her." He growled. I could tell from his face that he was incredibly pissed at the moment and that he'd seem to be that way for a while. Kinda weird in a way that you could never see taichou's feelings unless he is mad which is always very apparent. He suddenly shunpoed away.

"Ma-matte!" I cried going after him. He stopped at the office. I felt eyes from all around staring at taichou … or rather Hitsugaya-kun. I can't call him taichou because now he actually isn't. Anyway on his desk was a note attached to a bowl of donburi. It was a bowl that I think that taichou would be able to finish. It wasn't too big yet it wasn't too small. The serving was just perfect. He took the note of the bowl and read it. Timidly I peeked over his shoulder and read it too.

_Dear Shirou-chan,_

_You deserved this. See I told you that you should eat but _no_ you didn't want to eat. You brought this upon your own self. After all, wasn't you the one who said that everybody should be ready for the consequences that they face? Now back on track, I will only give back your haori unless you eat this whole bowl of donburi and another thing. You can't throw it away or else something will happen to your haori. Eat it ok? Remember I'm watching! (laughs evilly)_

_Ja!_

_Kirei Himitsu_

I tried hard to smother a giggle but man, this was golden. I bet nothing like this in the history of Seireitei has ever happened before. I saw my little taichou silently seething in anger. He went and sat in his seat eyeing the bowl of donburi. I sat at my paperwork-hiding couch and watched him. I seriously have no idea how long it'll take because Hitsugaya-kun can be very … stubborn at times.

_One hour later…_

Huh? I snapped my eyes opened and looked up. Where was I? I looked dizzily around to see that I was still in the office. Taichou was in there still sitting at his desk. His brows where furrowed as he stared intently at something. I looked closer to see a bowl of donburi on his desk. My eyes widened. What time is it? I searched for a clock. 4:30. I giggled.

"Oi taichou er … I mean Hitsugaya-kun. You still didn't eat that yet?" I asked giggling a bit. Since taichou doesn't have his haori anymore, he technically is not a captain anymore so I can't call him taichou. I love this! He'd never ever let me call him Hitsugaya-kun when he was a captain! Tai-Hitsugaya-kun always seems to amaze me to no lengths at all. He growled at me glaring daggers at me.

"Urusai. Would you want to eat something that somebody made who stole something from you?" He asked.

"Uh … well no?" I answered sheepishly.

"Exactly. I don't trust her." I stared at the food. The food still interestingly still seemed hot after one hour. Well donburi is really hot when you get it so I guess it could last a while without getting cold. I stared at it. The donburi actually looks really good. My mouth watered a bit. That looks really good. Slowly I reached toward the chopsticks lying on the side of the bowl. He slapped my hand away.

"Matsumoto. What are you doing?" He asked. I snapped out of my trance.

"But Hitsugaya-kuuun! It looks sssooo goood!!" I whined. I snatched the bowl off of his desk and the chopsticks with it. He glared at me his face saying one, do not call me Hitsugaya-kun but mostly two, give it back or I'll make you die a painful and horrible death.

"I'm gonna eat it. It looks so good and you aren't going to eat it anyway." I yelled. He growled snatching the bowl back.

"Matsumoto." He growled silently. My eyes opened wide. Oh crap. What the hell am I doing? He is already pissed off as it is and if I ate it … I would probably die early. Not a pleasing prospect to look forward to. I sighed. I glared at taichou. Come to think of it. The new subordinate girl is right. I never seen taichou eat anything! All I've seen him actually put into his body was … tea. Yet I don't think anybody would of came up with such a smart scheme. Suddenly a Hell Butterfly fluttered lightly into the room.

"There is a captains meeting in fifteen. Yamamoto-soutaichou called to discuss a very important matter of topic. There will be severe consequences for missing it." The butterfly fluttered around for a few seconds before fluttering out of the door.

"You should really eat that." I suggested quietly. He growled quietly to himself and then_ finally_ ate the donburi sitting patiently on the table. He actually ate it pretty quickly. Then after he was done he slammed the bowl on the table. Then the door flew open as a green blur flew across the room and tackled taichou off his chair to the ground.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually ate that! I knew you'd give in one way or another!" She cried totally glomping him. She had a green hair that came all the way down to her chin and had glasses. She was surprisingly shorter by at tiny bit than Taichou. Her shinigami uniform was altered in a way that it had no sleeves but long tight gloves that somebody would use in a lab. Certainly a sight. I shifted my attention back to taichou as I heard him growl.

"GET OF F OF ME!" He snarled pushing her off. She flipped over and landed gracefully on her feet on the other side of the desk.

"Where. Is. My. Haori?!" He growled.

"Don't worry Shirou-chan! It's fine. I mean seriously. You don't think that I'd actually do something to harm your haori. I would never do that. I mean seriously! That suicide. I mean sure. Of course I did some minor bad things in my life but I'd never do anything that bad." She said back innocently. Hitsugaya-taichou scoffed.

"Quit it with that innocent talk. Where is my haori." He asked viciously. The girl sighed quietly.

"I'm only going to give you your haori if you promise to eat _real _food with me at lunch time every single day." She answered back with complete seriousness. Taichou smirked.

"What makes you think that you can say that now?" Taichou asked back. She glared back.

"Who says that I have your haori with me right now? Who knows where your haori can be at this very moment." By now, the room was freezing. So icy cold that I could see my breath. Plus it was around five more minutes to Taichou's meeting.

"Ano … taichou … you should really …" I tried.

"Uruse Matsumoto!" He snarled. I flinched.

"F-f-five more minutes." I squeaked quietly. His eyes widened. The girl smirked.

"So what's it going to be, Shirou-chan? Give up and eat lunch with me every day and go to the meeting prepared or … to cling onto your damned pride and get killed by Yama-jii?" She taunted. By now taichou was more then pissed and it felt like it was below zero.

"Fine just give me my damn haori." He growled obviously pissed at himself for losing. The girl then stuck out her hand in front of him.

"Shake on it." Taichou was really controlling himself to not totally kill her or freeze her into a freaking ice cube. Slowly he took out his hand and then shook it. She smiled and then glomped him again.

"YAY!! NOW WE CAN EAT DONBURI, RAMEN, AND KATSU-DON EVERY SINGLE DAY!!" She squealed in happiness. Again Taichou looked pissed under her glomp and like before pushed her off.

"Haori. Now." She looked a little disappointed and unwillingly gave him the haori conveniently folded nicely and that also fitted conveniently in her pocket of her hakama. He glanced back at me for a second before shunpoing off.

"Matsumoto. Watch her … and make sure she does not touch _anything_." Then he shunpoed off leaving me with a girl I barely even knew. Not that I cared or anything. She seems like a person that I'd be a very good friend with. And thankfully he left taking the icy coldness with him.

_Kirei's POV_

How dare Shirou-chan say something like that. I'd never touch anything in this office. All there is desk, a huge truckload of probably boring books on shelves, and a very comfortable couch. What in this room would even actually peak my interest?

"Hiya! My name's Matsumoto Rangiku. What's yours?" Her voice sounded quite loud but friendly in my ear breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Kirei Himitsu! Nice to meet ya!" I greeted friendly back holding my hand for her hand to shake. She grinned back and shook it roughly up and down. She smiled looking back at the open door and then all of a sudden she bursted in laughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked a bit freaked out.

"No, no! It's just that this was the first time I actually see Taichou act like that! It's kind of funny because he didn't act all mature like how he usually does." She continued laughing.

" You mean that he always acted mature and stuff?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since the day I met him. And that was even before he was my taichou. He never even once acted his age."

"Wow … he hasn't changed since then huh?" I mumbled silently to myself.

"Nani?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oh … it's nothing."

**Soo … did you guys find the hint?? No it was not the few last dialogues. If not look more k? Thanks for reading and … REVIEW PLEASE!! I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!!**


	9. A Hidden Side

**Sorry for such a late update. Around two months … A NEW RECORD!! I guess that this is one of the longest pieces so far … how pathetic … in my opinion of myself. No offense if you guys right lesser then me, after all, as some say, less is more. Yet, I have very good reasons for not updating. My computer caught a virus, after it got fixed, Microsoft Word crashed making my documents have weird symbols instead of words and I just went on a trip to the NYC.**

**To tell you the truth, I didn't really like it. I really have no idea why though. Maybe it's because they walk to much and their McDonald's is crappy. NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE THAT WORK THERE!! I guess I just like mine better. Anyways, please enjoy and I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. Enjoy.**

* * *

Matsumoto still thinks that what I did was very funny. Is it really? I'm kind of surprised in a way because you'd think that he'd have more haori's to spare but I guess not. But when you really think about it, all of Zaraki Kenpachi's haori's can't all be all tattered like that right? They'd just keep on making him more and more and more to wear. Or maybe they got tired of making him haori's over and over again. I guess the Soul Society must have a very good cleaning source. Very surprising about the things that we find out.

After Shirou-chan left for his meeting, I did practically nothing. Just laze around. It's really boring without someone on your back every single hour. I unfortunately can't leave yet for it still isn't five o'clock. It's actually three. The sky is getting darker as more and more clouds rolled in. There'd probably be a storm coming soon. A very good reason to ditch and to go home but you never know how much trouble you are going to be in and I am not willing to try … or maybe I should.

I glanced at Matsumoto. She was busy trying to find a place to hide her "precious" sake. So the place she chooses is Shirou-chan's desk, which is, what I think, a stupid idea. He'd find it easily! But that isn't my problem. I glanced at Shirou-chan's desk as papers were neatly laid on it. A very sneaky feeling washed over me. I grinned in happiness. I mean hey, while the cat's away, the mice gotta play. And that is what this "mouse" is going to do.

"Himi-chan!" Her voice rang out in my ear like a bell. I jumped about three feet into the air. Wow a new record.

"W-what?" I gasped as I clutched my beating heart from falling out.

"I'm going to go to Kira-kun to see how he's doing! And to drink some sa-ke!" She grinned happily as she held out some bottles. I glanced out the window and stared at the clouds rolling in. The wind's blowing harder and it seems to be getting colder too. Besides in the air, it smells like wet wood, which usually symbolized rain.

"I don't know if you should Matsumoto-san. It looks like it's gonna storm soon." She stared out the window and watched as the dust and loose pieces of grass flew slowly by. She then glanced up at the sky watching the clouds roll in at an alarming speed.

"You worry too much Himi-chan! It doesn't seem like it'd rain in a long time!" She grabbed her bottles of sake and then pranced outside heading to the third division. I stared at her for a long time watching her prance away thoroughly ignoring the warning signs that there might be an upcoming storm. I wonder if the kids are going to be okay. Wait … what was I going to do again?

I turned my attention to those neatly stacked piles of paperwork looking dangerously tempting to go look at. Sure the paperwork may _seem _boring but we don't know that for a fact, right? I mean for all we know, the taichous may be giving all of the _boring_ paperwork to the fukutaichous and leaving the fun and interesting paperwork to themselves. I snuck up to the desk and just as I was about to reach out and grab a piece … well, you all know what happens next right?

"What are you doing?" I heard a very expected voice ask. I whirled around to see the very pissed of face of the on and only Shirou-chan. I froze. I hate the fact that taichous can just appear out of nowhere and totally freak you out catching you in whatever act that you are doing.

"Ano … Matsumoto accidentally messed up you paperwork and dropped it on the ground and she was too freaked out that you'd totally kill her for that so she just used that time to take … sake to Izuru-fukutaichou." I finished very proudly. Yes I think that is the best lie I have ever came up with yet! He examined the papers just by looking at it.

"Then why is it in the same order as when I left it?" Ok. I was caught there. I never thought that the work that taichous are givin is so hard so that they have to sort it all out in a specific order. I stayed there thinking for a bit till I came up with the most awesomest answer ever!

"A random coincidence that just seemed to happen in this situation thus somehow sorting the papers into the correct order. The strange phenomenon that happens only once in a while!" He already knew that I was lying but hey! Lying to him gave me the ability to think up more good lies to deceive people. A very useful skill. Shirou-chan scoffed as he went to his desk, picked up a random paper, then threw it at me.

"I don't see why Yamamoto-soutaichou put such a stupid girl in my care. I would've never thought that somebody'd be stupid enough to actually go through classified problems."

"I AM NOT STUPID!" I yelled back.

"If you were actually smart, you wouldn't of looked through these papers. You'd get killed if somebody else found you looking through their stuff. We have to do some errands, baka onna." He started to walk out the door leaving me in surprise.

"I'M NOT A BAKA ONNA!!" I yelled back following him. He openly ignored me and went on walking. Ya know? I thought he'd kill me and stuff. Well! I guess I'm finally getting a place in his life called a friend or acquaintance! It's amazing! Woot! We shunpoed and then he stopped abruptly. We weren't by any taichou's office.

"Why are we here?" I stared at a huge building. In huge kanji characters said Training Hall. A big sinking feeling came into me when I remembered the words of Yama-jii. The main reason why I'm actually Shirou-chan's "subordinate" is so that he could train me and keep an eye on me so that I'm not up to any mischief. Yet it is not called "mischief", it is called experimenting. Seeing how long it takes me to run out of energy by running at full speed is not called "mischief", it is called experimenting. Totally different things.

We then walked inside.

* * *

My hair was tied up in a tiny ponytail. A bead of sweat ran down my face. Here we were in this training hall. I was dressed in a white kimono with a red hakama on. Just like how all of the people in the academy dress. My whole body aches right now from all of the bruises Shirou-chan gave me. It's not my fault that I have all these bruises on me. I only have a really short sword to defend with while he has a three foot long one. One to match my zanpakutou and one to match his. How do you expect me to survive?

I attacked again with my short little "dagger". He easily deflected it. He had his same look. His eyes half lidded with a bored expression on. Right after he deflected it, he went on offensive mode and struck me in the shoulder. I flew back onto the ground. I gasped in pain. He could at least go a little easier you know. I'm not going to complain though. I know what he's going to say. Everything about the consequence thing.

I slowly got up to my feet and attacked again. Instead of attacking up front, I went from behind. I slashed my sword down only to meet his coming right back at me. I put all of my force and weight into it yet like before, I just got propelled away. I landed with a heavy thud. I'm so tired I can barely even think. He's not giving me any pointers. All he is making me d is trial and error. If at once you don't succeed try, try again. If then you don't succeed, try, try again.

I scoffed. Whoever made up that saying probably was not injured and fighting at the same time. Getting pounded on blast after another. Shirou-chan doesn't seem to care. Insensitive jerk. Not caring if I'm injured. Yeah! I just got totally injured in my shoulder and in my leg a few days ago. I just love to get pounded on day after day! Yeah right.

What is junk about this training is that there is no shunpo, no hand-to-hand combat (which I'm not that good at yet efficient enough to survive), and no kido, my strongest trait. Only sword fighting. Oh the horror the horror. Since I can't use shunpo, I don't know where his weaknesses are because once I try to look, I get knocked away. I'm terrible at sword fighting. I rarely, if ever, use it. I can't dodge it for some reason that I don't know. If someone keeps on attacking me, I can't go into offensive. I can't deflect. I seriously suck at it. Why? Because Yoru-sensei and Ke-sensei never taught it to me once. IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!!

The senseis always said, "Think of your sword as an extension of your hand." I don't want an extension of my hand! I like my hand's length thank you very much. Extensions of hands make it harder to fight because your arm gets heavier and slower. Isn't that an awesome argument? I can survive very well without my zanpakutou. All I need is kidou and shunpo and I'm good to go. You know what really sucks? Only about twenty minutes passed and I still need about an hour more of training.

"Hurry up and attack, baka onna." I growled.

"I'M NOT A BAKA, CHIBI-CHAN!" He flinched back in horror as veins appeared on his head. He seemed really pissed. I smirked.

"Chibi-chan … IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!! And besides, I don't' see why you call me Chibi-chan when YOUR SHORTER THEN ME!" I jumped back in horror. So I'm the idiot?! And there is nothing wrong with being short … if you're a girl that is.

"WELL … AT LEAST I HAVE A BETTER CHANCE ON GETTING A PARTNER IN LIFE UNLIKE YOU! IT'S GOOD FOR A GIRL TO BE SHORT BECAUSE YOU CAN GET A MAN TALL OR SHORT! Short guys on the other hand, don't even have a good chance because odds are; they're already past puberty so they can't get any taller. When was the last time you at least grown one centimeter?" I retorted.

"At least I'm way smarter then you. No person in the right mind would actually want to have a stupid girl as a partner. You'd be lucky to go on a date with Marechiyo Oumaeda!" I was totally shocked. How dare he say that about me! I wouldn't be caught dead going out with someone like Marechiyo. Ew.

"Well, considering your height, the only person who you could actually go out with is Yachiru! And that would be only if you're lucky because judging by her appearance, she's going to be long gone the day she turns into a lady. So at least I have a chance for a 'stupid' girl!" He was about to retort when-

_CRASH!! _Our eyes snapped into that direction. The doors blew open to reveal Matsumoto bursting into the room followed with two other guys. One had blonde hair covering half of his face. He had a fukutaichou's badge on his arm. The other guy had black short spiky hair. He had 69 tattooed on his face and three black lines on the other side. They were drenched in water. Outside showed rain practically flying sideward's in the wind. Tree branches and other things blew in the wind with them.

"Taichou!" gasped Matsumoto obviously out of breath, "Gillian classed hollows have been found near the South entrance. Yamamoto-soutaichou has ordered that you and Ukitake-taichou dispatch of them. The storm is too intense to send anybody else."

"Matsumoto, help anybody who needs help and bring him here. This is the one place that is safe to be in this weather. Shuuhei, Izuru, go back to your divisions and assist your captains."

"Hai." They shunpoed out and was gone in a flash.

"Kirei?" Asked Toushirou. I glanced at him.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Take care of anybody she brings."

"Hai." Wow! This is the first time when I got an actually real order from a taichou that does not pertain to me and my mischievous acts! Cool. How awe-

"And stay out of trouble."

"WHAT?!" Then he was out. Gone in a flash. I sighed. Evil little brat. How dare he say to stay out of trouble! Trouble is not my middle name thank you very much! It's Mischievous! It's so cold now. I sighed again listening to the wind blow. I glanced at the windows and froze. Isn't supposed to be bad to stay close to windows because they might break?!

"AAUUGGHH!!" Quickly I scooted away from one of them until I was completely in the middle of the room. Wait … won't I get easier hit if I'm in the middle?

"AAUUGGHH!!" Quickly I ran in the corner and huddled myself in there. This sucks. If only anybody could see how bored I was. Always being so anxious about safety. Aw crap. This totally sucks. Aw screw safety. I'm bored. I stood up and made my way around the place. Unlike the academy training areas, this one didn't have a place where people can just sit and watch. This was basically just a huge room with wooden floors. On the side was a whole closet full of swords both big and small and another one filled with towels long and small. In the bottom of that closet was a small pot and a tea pot.

"Nani …" Why would a training are have a pot and a teapot? By the pots was a bunch of bandages and antiseptics. Again, nani? Why was there this stuff in a training area? Well sure, I guess for injuries yet … we don't need this much stuff. There was practically thirty piles of bandages around two feet high per pile. The bottom shelf of this closet was actually pretty roomy. Around three feet high or so. I glanced around again.

I moved the pot away to reveal even a bigger pot underneath in a hidden compartment. Inside of that was a bunch of herbs, medicines and teabags. Also inside of it, was a huge pile of white kimonos. The kind of kimonos that I wore inside the fourth division hospital. It was large in quantity. Huge. Turns out that the hidden compartment turned out to actually be a huge basement. What I was looking at was just one of its steps to the bottom.

"Wow." That was the only word that could come out of my mouth. "Wow". So uncool. Inside was a stove. One of those western kind portable stoves. The ones that ran on kerosene and stuff. Then on the sides were more kimonos and a bunch of blankets. Probably as much as there were towels. On a table was a book. It was I guess a little surprising because usually people use those scroll thingies and they never use books … well actually there is that library where it has everything but … that doesn't count. I opened the book and leafed through the pages. The pages were actually written in script … in English.

"Great! One of the things that actually look interesting to me and it is in English. ENGLISH OF ALL LANGUAGES!!" I growled in disgust. I do know how to speak a little bit of English. It was actually one of the things that we had to learn in my so called "home". Yet as you all know, I never really pay attention and all. How junk and at the wrong time.

I flipped back to the first page. Pretty much the only thing I could actually decipher was sentence that said something to the affect of "you shall not know my name". Ooh! Scary ne? Yet it'd be cooler if I could actually decipher the cursive. The damned cursive of doom! It shall destroy us all! DESTROY US AAAALLL!! DESTROY US AAAALLL!! … Okay I'm done acting like an idiot. I climbed back up to the top. Then the door slammed open with around a dozen guys bursting in.

"So … cold …" There they were, collapsed on the ground. Their clothes were drenched in water. Their hair stayed glued to their head. Not only that, their uniforms clung to their bodies as if glue too. Now what? My mind drifted back to my children (the mod souls that live with me. They aren't really my children yet I like to call them that.). Whenever they got caught in the rain, I'd tell them to take a bath and then dress in new clothes. Well … there aren't really any showers but there are towels. I picked up twelve towels from the piles of towels and dropped them on their heads.

"Underneath that closet, there is stairs that leads to the basement of this building. In it, you'll find clothes that you can change in so that you wouldn't be cold anymore. After you are done, grab a blanket and then come back up here yet, before you do, bring the portable stove up here with one can of kerosene." I said in my "subordinate of Hitsugaya-taichou" voice.

"Hai!" They took the towels and went downstairs into the basement. They seemed to tired to care that a girl way younger then them was ordering them around. Not that I cared. I liked it that way. I get to be in charge right now and even more I'm authorized for it! WOOT!! I sighed as I saw the mess they left behind. A huge pile of muddy footprints. I then got the towel and started to wipe it. I then took the huge pot, took it outside, and left it under the roof so that when the water drops dripped off of the roof, it'd fall into the pot. After a while, it got full and I filled the small pot of water from then on. I walked back in.

"Is this what you were looking for?" One of the guys asked. There in his hands was the portable stove and one can of kerosene. After thanking him and putting the pot of water on the side, I then took the stove, put the kerosene in, started it up, and then started to heat up the water. (Author's note: wow … long sentence. Also, the water is for people to drink so they can get warmed up).

* * *

_Ten o'clock PM_

I don't really know how much hours passed so far. A lot of people arrived here, probably around one hundred or so. They're all asleep now. It's pretty dark out right now and the storm is still going strong. The wind blew hard, almost as strong as to shatter the windows yet they still held strong. I shivered. Shirou-chan and Matsumoto are still out so far. I guess that there was a lot of gillians there. Well, at least I know that Matsumoto is okay. Always helping people to arrive. The door busted open revealing Matsumoto. Well, speak of the devil.

"Mo! I'm so tired yet at least I'm done. I'm pretty sure that's all of them." Cried Matsumoto in happiness. She was soaked to the bone in water. I wrapped the towel around her shivering arms and guided her inside. After doing the same routine I told everybody,

"Nani?" My eyes were hypnotized far into the rain looking at what seemed to be, a moving object. I was about to dismiss it yet then I heard something. _Noooo! _Nani? _Doooonnoooo!! _What? _Kiiiirrreeiii-doooonnnnoooo!!_ My eyes widened. I could barely hear that voice yet I'm positive it said my name. The pouring from the rain almost engulfed the voice yet I could hear it, that very familiar voice.

"Kiiiirrreeeiiii-doooooonnnooo!!" Baka. I ran out into the rain towards the object or should I say girl. The rain stung like little whips yet I still kept going on. I told them this for every single day! When a storm is coming and is here, STAY HOME!! Yet no! She's such a worry wart that she has to come all the way in this rain just to give me something or tell me something that isn't important then safety. After I got to her, I yanked her up and started to run back. She was actually wrapped in a blanket so I really didn't get to see if it was actually her but, everybody needs to be saved. The wind was blowing so hard threatening to blow me away.

"Kuso!" I could barely even keep my footing. I'm so going to kill her when we get back to the hall. _Crash! _Oh no. I turned my eyes against the wind to see a log coming right at me at breakneck speed. I tried running yet it only slowed me down getting me farther and farther away from the hall. Damn wind. I can't even shunpo in this weather! _Crash!_ My eyes widened as I saw the log, less then a yard away, about to knock me away into the storm. I braced for the impact.

"Baka." I heard somebody mutter. Then right after that in a split second, I felt a hand wrap around my waist and started to carry me. My eyes were pretty much shut the whole time so I really didn't get to comprehend everything but I'm pretty sure that somebody saved me from the log because after a second was over, I was back under the roof of the training hall. I held the shivering bundle close to me to warm her up. I was about to thank whoever saved me when …

"Sh-Sh-Shi-ro-rou-ch-ch-chan … w-w-what a-are y-you do-doing he-here?" I asked as terror started to build up in me. I could practically see the dark waves of fury surrounding him. I slowly backed up until I reached the wall. Tears started to build up. How many times am I going to almost die because right now is one of them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WALKING INTO THE STORM LIKE THAT?! DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND THAT MAYBE IT WAS TOO STRONG TO NAVIGATE?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THI-" The little bundle that I was previously holding flew out of my arms and actually tackled him to the ground. The blanket previously wrapped around her had fallen off to show that she was an actual being instead of an object.

"Don't yell at Kirei-dono please! She didn't mean to run out in the storm!! She was going in to save me so please don't yell at Kirei-dono! Yell at me please!" I gotta admit! It was so cute. A small girl around half of the size of Shirou-chan, who pretty much tackled him to the ground trying to hold him down and yelling at him to yell at her. I find this a bit weird to tell you the truth.

"…" (Shirou-chan)

"…" (Usagi-chan)

"Pppppmmmmssttt (smothering a giggle)!!" Unfortunately, I can only use words to tell you how funny this looks and all. I would draw a picture if I could yet this looked so freakin cute and funny at the same time. I covered my mouth with my hand and rolled on my side curled up in a ball, my shoulders shaking.

* * *

_Ten minutes later …_

Well, I stopped laughing around five minutes after the … incident and all. First I had to get dried off and then wear those irritating kimono/yukata thingies. And before you guys even think it, I changed in that basement thingy while Shirou-chan was above ok?! God. Perverted minds in these kids today. I actually had a use to my zanpakutou too! I used it to make another kimono/yukata thing to fit Usagi-chan. It was … very grueling. Now she's asleep.

I glanced up at the face of the tenth division taichou. He seemed incredibly pissed off at the moment. Well, I guess it's because I'm right now drying his hair with a towel … it's not my fault though! It just bugs me like a lot of other little things in the world.

"It's your fault you know, why I'm taking care of you right now. 'Take care of anybody she brings' you said or something to that effect."

"I didn't say to take care of me!" He growled back.

"I know … but your hair's really soft … do you condition it?" I asked. I'm jealous. How come he has nicer hair then me when I'm a GIRL?!

"Why would I even condition my hair in the first place?!" He growled back. (Gee I use the word growl too much).

"Because you like to … or because Matsumoto forces you too. They're all possibilities. Either way, your hair is really soft." Geez what a retarded conversation. He smacked my hand away as I whined in sadness. I mean seriously! His hair is really fun to poke.

"How the hell do you even come up with these ideas in the first place?" He asked.

"It's called imagination, Shirou-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho-"

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, my immediate family is always so uptight. They never let me do anything fun. It was always, kanji or history of Seireitei and all that kind of crap. I had no freedom of speech in that house. The elders always looked down on me because my mother was a human. I tried my best to do everything that they told me to do … it's just that, effort isn't enough for them. Everything had to be finished at two hundred percent.

"Yet when they moved me out and sent me to the school, I actually had freedom there. Although people teased me, I got to say what I wanted to say, ditch class and only get scoldings instead of the usual lectures that lasted around an hour. Then I also made a friend there, one of the few shinigami friends that I actually had. Although people hated me more, it still felt nice.

"You know, when I actually learned that you was going to be my mentor and all, I actually was kind of happy you know? I mean I know that I was going to be under more surveillance and stuff, yet, it was a way to make more friends. I consider you to be my friend, one of my nakama! I bet you don't really like that and all yet I really do! I know that you'd never admit it but you consider me your friend and all."

"Are you suggesting that I'm in denial?" He asked. His eyes showed hints of curiosity to my previous speech. I grinned facing the small fire as I took some hot water out of the pot and put it into a small tea cup.

"Basically." I replied.

"Then you are the one that's truly in denial." He answered back.

"Nandesu ka?" I asked as I put the tea bag into the cup as the steam rolled in the air.

"Because nobody'd want a friend that'd steal their haori. They wouldn't want a friend whose annoying, who talks too much, forces you to make promises and is rude." He replied.

"Yet that is the type that always seems to grow onto you." I answered back while handing him the cup of tea he in turn, taking a sip.

"'Seems' is the key word. 'Seems' is not exact. It's merely just an opinion."

"Yet one of the meanings of opinion is a conclusion of facts. Don't think that my opinion is based on a foundation of nothing." I took a sip from my own cup of tea.

"You are a strange girl." I glanced at him, curiosity evident on my face. "During most of the time, you're irritating and annoying and at other times, you're actually … manageable." I grinned.

"Well, my blood type is an AB." I answered back chuckling a bit. Even he seemed to smile. Just then a hell butterfly flew into the room interestingly not drenched.

"Tenth division Taichou Hitsugaya Toushirou, report to the first division." It said. He put his cup on the side and started off.

"Shirou-cha-" I began.

"It's Hitsugaya-tai-"

"Whatever. Stay warm okay? From the looks of it, you might get sick considering you don't eat and all."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about the health of the rest." He replied.

"Who said I was worried about you? I just seem to know more about health then you do." I answered rather irritated.

"Urusai, baka." And with that, he left. I glared at the empty space that he just stood.

"MY NAME IS NOT BAKA!!" I half whispered half yelled.

"Ah?" Came a voice besides me. Usagi-chan's ears dropped in an adorable fashion. I crawled to her and told her to go back asleep.

"Demo … Kirei-dono, are you going to go sleep too?" I smiled as I brushed her light golden curly hair behind her ears.

"I can't do that, if I did, I'd be disobeying orders. How can I take care of everyone if I'm asleep?"

**OK! Just to let you know, they are NOT flirting just now. They were having a battle with words. Kirei-chan does NOT flirt and I doubt Shirou-chan does too. Anyways, we got to see a little of Kirei-chan's personality that is kept secret from the world! Next chapter should come out quickly and all, and I'm actually going to add another story. Here's a little of it!**

* * *

_… There was always something there inside of me. Living. Existing. It was a different being yet the same. Changing with my emotions. At times, sharp, stinging like a sword. Other times refreshing and cool. Living inside of me as one being. One only …_

XXX

Here I am lying on the ground. Eyes staring at the dark gray clouds as cool drops of water fall soaking my clothes, sinking into my hear. My head is pounding pounding pounding taking away my emotions, as I should be panicking right now. My cheeks feel sticky as is I was cry8ing a little while ago. Everything is blurry for my glasses were gone.

"How the heck did I even end up in this situation?" I stupidly ask myself expecting no answer in return from somebody else. Oh … wait. On my way to school I slipped falling backwards into a mailbox hitting my head graciously rewarding myself with a nice trip to dreamland and a huge bump on my head. I chuckled softly at myself due to my unexpected clumsiness for which I usually wasn't.

Slowly I pulled myself up into a sitting position and felt the bump on my head about one inch in diameter. My huge bag on my back giving me a backache while my glasses … where are they? I saw my glasses all the way across the road by a tree. I glanced at my thankfully waterproof watch. 6:04 AM. Well … at least I still have time to go to school today. The first day of high school. Yet I still don't get it. How did my glasses end up all the way on the other side of the road? My eyes widened. That dream.

XXX

_It started like any other day. Woke up at four o'clock in the morning due to nervousness, got ready, then left at four thirty-five. My mom was on a business trip preventing her from dropping me off at school. It was raining in the morning and strong winds blew my only umbrella away leaving me with just a long raincoat. I remember getting splashed by a car and then when I turned to give it a thoroughly wasted ugly look, I saw something._

_The water wasn't hitting the ground. Does that make any sense? You know like when a raindrop falls onto the ground, it splashes right? Well these were splashing in the air as if they were dropping on an invisible object – no thing. Like a big bulky super tall person. What's even freakier is that it seemed to be getting closer. When I tried to run, I couldn't move. I wasn't frozen in fear (although I was freaked) yet I seriously couldn't move as if I was paralyzed or something. So recon, some invisible thing getting closer to you while you are paralyzed. Unbelievable, right?_

_Then I felt myself get blown on the stomach and then in a blink of an eye, smashed into a tee. Let me tell you that it hurt really really bad. I think I broke a couple ribs or something. It was a seriously a very vivid dream. I almost lost conscious. Losing conscious in a dream. Ironic?_

* * *

**It's called Awakened and the main character is basically me. It is a Bleach fanfiction and if you like it, I'm gonna add it on soon! So please review!**


	10. Something to Die for

**OH MY GOD!! I ACTUALLY UPDATED IN A MONTHS TIME!! Somebody give me a prize because I just ROCK like that!! Okay ... about this chapter ... uh ... I can say that it's longer then the rest!! sighs I don't really like the beginning of this story to tell you the truth. I'm probably going to write it out again ... soon ... I don't know when but ... before the story is done!! Yes that'll be my due date!! PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW!! Oh yeah, just to let you guys know, even if I don't update in three months or whatever, I WILL finish story okay? So don't take it off of your alert list! XP**

_"Bye! Shirou-chan!" Hinamori said as she ran to her division. She just got appointed as a fukutaichou today under Aizen-taichou, of the fifth division. She now wears her hair up in a bun now instead of those small pigtails she used to have. She's also getting taller too. Me? I haven't changed much. I haven't gotten any taller since the day she went to the academy. The only thing that changed was that I've gone to the academy. It wasn't really my choice to go but I didn't want to hurt Obaa-chan anymore. I smiled a small smile as Hinamori ran._

_"It's Hitsugaya-kun now!" I yelled, as she ran expecting no response in return. She just turned back and smiled. I smiled back too. I sensed someone looking at me. I turned to whoever was stalking me. It was a girl. The same girl as before that kept on following me everywhere I go. The same tiny short annoying girl._

_"Is that seriously the only time that you smile?" She asked. I scoffed looking away._

_"You know. If you keep your eyes half-lidded with that bored look on your face it's gonna freeze. So whenever you actually try to smile, it's gonna look really weird." She informed. As if I didn't know that._

_"Uruse. And stop following me." I started to walk away. I heard her scoff silently. That girl has been following me for a while. The academy. The training grounds. The cafeteria. What a pain. Especially when everyone is taking notice of it too. I ran my hand through my hair as I sighed. What a pain. Added to her, I have everyone following me around calling me prodigy. Is my name prodigy? My stomach growled. When was the last time I ate?_

_"Here." It was that girl. Why is she still following me? I turned back and faced her. She had something in her hands. Something that looked like a bowl of some sort._

_"What do you want?" I asked. She held up a bowl to me. From the look of it, it looked like a bowl of donburi. I just stared at it._

_"I'm not hungry. No thank you." I pushed the bowl away. She glared at me, determination in her eyes. She pushed the bowl right back at me knowing that the bowl was scalding hot._

_"Eat it! The only thing you seem to even put in your body is tea. Probably green tea from the looks of it. Never once have I ever seen you eat food!" She yelled in anger. I growled silently. Stupid annoying kid. What makes her think that she can order me around. Is she my mother? NO!_

_"Leave me alone!" I growled accidentally hitting the bowl from her hands. The bowl fell a few feet from us splattering upside down spilling its contents. I flung my head back at her expecting her to cry. Her eyes were looking at the ground preventing me from getting a good look at her face. Her shoulders started to shake._

"_G-Gomen nasa-" I began._

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" What the hell? Why is that girl laughing?_

_"That's the first time I actually saw you lose it!" She exclaimed laughing even harder. Tears streamed from her eyes. Don't tell me that …_

_"Was that the only reason that you were following me around for." I managed. The girl looked right back at me, an innocent look on her face._

_"Pretty much." I growled._

"_Nii-san! What's your name?" She asked. Nii-san? I stared at her contemplating whether I should or shouldn't._

_"Hitsugaya … Toushirou." I muttered. She looked like she was thinking very hard._

_"Toushikou! Toushidou! Toshi. Toshi. ARGH! I CAN'T SAY IT!!" She yelled in frustration. She looked at me, anger filled in her cute small eyes … wait did I just call her cute? She gave a cold-hearted glare._

"_Stop teasing me!" I stared at her in surprise. "Don't give me that face! You're laughing at me! Your eyes are laughing although your mouth isn't." She yelled. I smirked. Well no use hiding it now._

_"Don't go smirking just yet! Your nickname will now be Toshi-kun!" She exclaimed in triumph. What makes her think that she can give me a nickname when she just met me?_

_"What's your name?" I asked. Her eyes widened in surprise. She probably didn't think that I'd ask that question._

_"My name, Toshi-kun?" I growled. "My name's-"_

My eyes cracked open. Who was that girl? I ran my hand through my hair. I started to cough. My heads pounding and my throat hurts. Damn.

* * *

_Kirei's POV_

I sighed as I walked toward the office. It has been freezing for since the storm … actually, it has really only happened the day before yesterday. I haven't seen Shirou-chan though. Winter is coming really quickly too. I wouldn't be surprised if someone got sick … especially someone with a weak immunity. In fact I wonder if Shirou-chan would get it. He does have an icy reiatsu yet he doesn't eat much so he has a weak immunity. Oh well! I opened the door to see Matsumoto very depressed with a stack of paperwork on her desk.

"Ah, Rangiku-san, what's the matter?" I asked as I hung my scarf on the armrest of the couch. She rested her head on her hand and sighed.

"Taichou's sick." She cried softly with an aura of self-pity surrounding her. My eyes widened. What?! He got sick! I knew he should've eaten more then that bowl of donburi! I huffed in annoyance. That idiot. See these are the reasons why he gets sick. He doesn't eat. And I thought I told him to stay out of the rain! I flopped on top of the couch with my face in my hands.

"What's wrong Kirei-chan?" I glanced up at her.

"Nothing." I muttered. Don't want her to get any ideas like me being worried about Shirou-chan. She gets the most weirdest implications. I swear. Suddenly Matsumoto's eyes widened just as if she got an epiphany. She looked at me and smirked.

"Oh I get it! You're worried about Taichou ne?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"Why would I be worried about that immaturely mature captain? Why would I be worried about him? How dare you suggest such a thing? Why would I be worried about him for? He rains on my joy like a waterfall and he is just like a little kid because one, he's stubborn and two, he doesn't even take care of his body! A good taichou would take care of his body by eating and staying out of the rain!" I yelled. Matsumoto sighed.

"Jeez! Your just as stubborn as taichou!" She whined. I glared at her. What did she say? That I am just like him when it comes to stubbornness?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MATSUMOTO!? I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!! HE'S IMMATURELY MATURE FOR HIS AGE, HE IS BORING, AND HE DOESN'T TAKE GOOD ENOUGH CARE OF HIS BODY! HOW COULD YOU EVER SAY THAT I'M LIKE HIM!?" I screamed. I huffed in annoyance. Her face was full of surprise then she smirked.

"Yare yare Kirei-chan! You don't need to get so mad just because you're worried about taichou!" She teased.

"I JUST SAID I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT HI-"

"Calm down Himi-chan! Here. Give these papers to the fourth division seventh seat Hanatarou Yamada. It should help you forget Taichou." She interrupted giving me a folder filled with papers. She guided me toward the door.

"Don't make me do your work and I just said that I wasn't-" I tried. The door slammed in my face. I growled.

"MATSUMOTOOO!! DON"T MAKE ME DO YOUR DAMN WORK YOU LAZY BUM!!" I yelled kicking the door open to see an empty office. I growled almost ripping the papers I held in my hands. I hate doing work for people who don't even try to do it. I felt stares bore into my back. I turned around and glared at them.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I growled acid dripping from my voice. Everybody flinched and started to walk away very quickly avoiding any eye contact from me. I scoffed. It's their fault for not minding their own business. I stared at the papers in my hand. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to give this to Hanatarou Yamada so she called him? I guess I'll help her even though she is supposed to be doing it. I sighed. I guess I'm abandoning the rule of the academy about being prepared for your own consequences. I gave my last murderous glare to the empty office and then went on my way.

I skidded to a stop in front of the fourth division's building. It was a bit different then any of the other divisions. It brought the feeling of excitement and adventure … probably because I have escaped there numerous amounts of times from getting injured while doing "dangerous" things … or so Yama-jii calls them. I gulped as I stepped in. They all know me by name now. From my numerous escapes I am known by name, which incidence, and who was involved. So I guess that I'm pretty famous in this division. I walked up to a random person.

"Excuse me. Do you know where … ano … Hanatarou Yamada is?" I asked. The man stared at me for a long while. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Ah, Kirei-chan. What did you do this time?" He asked laughing a bit. I puffed up my cheeks and glared at him.

"Uruse (same thing as Urusai). Every time I come here doesn't always mean a bad thing you know. I'm looking for Hanatarou Yamada. Do you know where he is?" The man seemed to think for a long while. I sighed tapping my foot waiting. Yes I when I'm irritated I can get really rude and scary at times. Yet … I can get scary even if I'm not angry. Heh.

"I think that he's at Unohana-taichou's office. Or that's where I saw him going towards last." The man said pointing off into a direction. Thanking him I ran in that direction. It was really hard navigating my way through the buildings. Every time I got stuck at an intersection and three fourths of them led to dead ends. I growled in exasperation. I have been here for three hours already! I slowly trudged my way around another corner yet stopped suddenly.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a girl with green hair and eyes running around here?" I froze to a sudden stop. My eyes widened. Those bakas are still looking for me? Didn't Yama-jii tell them to stop looking for me? Well … it only has been four days since I have been appointed as Shirou-chan's "subordinate". Or it could be that damned old fart is getting old. I growled in exasperation. I slowly turned around when my foot got caught on my stupidly long yukata. I stumbled.

"Nani! What was that?!" I heard those voices yell in surprise. I growled in irritation. Why do the uniforms have to be so damn long?! Don't they think that we'd trip on it? I pushed myself to my feet and started to run. I heard footsteps running after me. I felt the familiar pain in my shoulder and leg build up again. I hissed in pain yet kept on running. Like always, the stupid passageways were always leading to dead ends so I had no time to turn around but had to jump. I heard my followers' footsteps get softer yet I could tell that they were still following me. Quickly I rounded a corner to find myself …

"OW!" I yelled in pain.

"Itai …" Another voice cried. I clutched my head in pain as tears came to my eyes. I stared up to see another boy short but taller then me holding his head too.

"Ah. Gomennasai." He said meekly. My eyes widened as I heard more footsteps approaching. My eyes widened.

"HIDE ME!!" I cried softly. His eyes widened as he soon heard the footsteps approaching too. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest room. We waited in silence as we saw the shadows of the followers under the door. It paused for a bit and then walked away. We both exhaled in silence. I stared at the boy and got a good look at him. He had droopy eyes and sort of longish short hair. Ok … that didn't make any sense but just play along.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." I sighed happily bowing down to him. He smiled.

"Ah, do itashimashite." He answered back.

"Ano …" I began, " do you know who Hanatarou Yamada is?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"Ah … that's me." He answered smiling a bit. My eyes widened. FINALLY! I FOUND HIM AFTER SEARCHING FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG! I reached out and grabbed his shoulders shaking him a bit … too much.

"FINALLY I FOUND YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU?!" I cried out in anger. Hey who wouldn't be mad if you searched for one kid for THREE HOURS?! I kept shaking him until I quite conveniently noticed that his eyes became swirled and he started to seem a bit green. Slowly I let go of him. He started walking like someone drunk.

"AaaAAaahh gooomEEEnaaAasaAiiii!" He continued walking around in oddly shaped circles until he walked into a surprisingly sturdy wall.

"Aaahh! Itai!" He cried clutching his head.

"Are you ok Hanatarou-san?" I heard a voice ask. I flinched to see the one and only Unohana-taichou!! Yay for some, nay for the other. For me, it was nay. Why? Because stupid Yama-jii forgot to tell all of the divisions that I'm not a wanted person anymore. Well I guess that I can't blame him. He is getting old after all. I'm not saying this about all old people but older ones tend to forget stuff especially IMPORTANT stuff.

"Ah, how are you Kirei-dono?" She smiled at me this sickeningly sweet smile. I flinched. She's hiding something from me. She knows that I'm a wanted person right now. It's always the quiet and polite ones that we have to watch out for. I eyed her suspiciously as I inched my way toward the door.

"Well now that I finished my errand I'm sure that Matsumoto-san is going to want me back by now for me to finish her and Shirou-chan's paperwork so I really got to-" She grabbed on my collar before I got to make my run.

"Why don't you stay for tea Kirei-dono?" She asked kindly. She smiled. To other people it may have seemed like a friendly invitation but I could see it. A mysterious glint in her eyes told a story of a hidden agenda. I started to sweat. I heard the footsteps of the people who were following dangerously close.

"Ah, why don't you stay with us Kirei-san?" Hanatarou grabbed my hand and took me to sit down on the wooden walkway facing a very pretty garden seemingly undestroyed by the storm. We sat there drinking our tea (I think it was green tea) in an awkward silence. Unohana-taichou seemed quite happy and satisfied drinking her tea and Hanatarou-kun didn't even seem to notice. Unable to handle the long silence any longer I broke it.

"It's a nice day today." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Indeed it is." Unohana-taichou answered back. Hanatarou-kun eyes suddenly opened wide as if he remembered something important.

"Ah. I heard that Hitsugaya-taichou's sick!" Hanatarou-kun exclaimed.

"That's what Matsumoto the lazy bum told me!" I exclaimed back to Hana-kun (I got tired of writing Hanatarou-kun over and over again).

"Hitsugaya-taichou has a cold and a slight fever." Unohana-taichou said as she stared farther into the garden. Shirou-chan the most iciest person with his icy reiatsu and his icy zanpakutou getting … a cold. Isn't that kind of … contradictory in a way? I tried to smother an already apparent giggle. A couple seconds later I was rolling on the floor. I mean seriously, it's as if clowns started to tell good jokes instead of those crappy ones they usually tell. How … amazing!

"BWAHAHAHA!! THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE! ARMAGEDDON IS COMING!" I screamed in laughter. After around ten no twenty minutes or so I finally calmed down with the brief aftershocks of laughter.

"Frankly though … I'm a bit worried about him." I heard Unohana-taichou say.

"Why?" I asked.

"Unlike a lot of the others, he insisted on going home instead of staying here to recuperate and he also lives alone. Hitsugaya-taichou has also never gotten sick before so I don't if he would properly take care of himself." She informed.

"Sou desu ka (souka). So what do you want me to do?" I asked assuming that she wanted me to do something.

"Tonight I want you to go and visit Hitsugaya-taichou and make sure that he is alright. I also want you to give him this." She handed me a small bottle filled with pills. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Why do you want me to give this to him?" I asked.

"Simply put, you are the only one who'd force her way in if he closed the door on her and you'd be the only one who'd force him to eat those pills." How … bluntly put. Should that be an insult or a compliment? I'm confused.

"S-sou desu ka. How … straight forward." I stuttered. I started up to leave. From the sky, I could tell that it was already four o'clock.

"Thank you for having me here." I bowed and started to leave.

"Oh, Himi-chan?" I heard Unohana-taichou ask. Why is everyone calling me Himi-chan for? How did they deduct Himi-chan from Himitsu? Well … it's sort of the same way I deducted Shirou-chan from Toushirou, Hana-kun from Hanatarou, and … the list goes on.

"Hai?"

"Stay away from the eleventh division." Was her reply. What the hell was that supposed to mean I thought as I began walking away from the fourth division. I muttered to myself thinking of the various possibilities. But none. Nadda! My mine was empty. Boy how wrong I was.

* * *

_I sobbed. My eyes were red. My head's pounding pounding pounding. It won't stop period. My eyes are threatening to close up and bring me to sleep free from temporary pain yet I can't. He's hurt and it's all my fault. Everybody is telling me to sleep. I must really look like a mess. But I can't. I have to look after him. It's all my fault. I can't do anything about it. More tears streamed from my eyes. _

_"It's all my fault. It's all my fault.' Is that all you're going to say." I stared up to see the eyes of Yoku-sensei. Her eyes were cold._

_"Just scolding yourself like that won't help him get any better."_

_"What do you know?" I asked quietly. She glared and slapped me across the face. My eyes widened. To shocked for tears to come. Slowly I raised my hand and touched my stinging cheek. Blood._

_"Listen up kid, you have no idea about what people go through in their life. You are what, three years old? You have never faced all the things that I've faced or anybody else. You do not know everything you think you do. You don't have the experience either. So stop acting like you know everything in the whole entire universe." _

"_What do you expect me to do? I'm scared. I'm so scared. I'm scared that I might lose you guys. It's so scary every single time I see you guys fighting hollows. So afraid that you won't come back! If you guys die it'll be my fault because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. I-I don't know what I'd do without you guys." I sobbed. Tears poured from my eyes like a torrent. I sobbed my face in my hands. I felt arms around me and pulled me into a hug. _

_"Kirei-chan. Remember this, that no matter where you go, there will always be people that will be there for you no matter what. Like your refuge during a storm. And don't worry about me and the other Ke-sensei. Even if we do die fighting hollows no matter what happens, we will always be with you. Don't worry about it kiddo! You're to young to worry about stuff like that!" She ruffled my hair as I kept it rested on her hard shoulder. Slowly I felt myself drift off into sleep._

_"Stop saying it's your fault. Please." Was the last thing I heard._

* * *

… Where am I? I stared around at my foreign surroundings. I growled in annoyance. This always seems to happen! Whenever I get flash backs I always end up appearing in a place that I have never seen before. How annoying. I kept walking through the maze of passageways. It appears that I'm in the eleventh division … probably because on the wall there is graffiti that says, "DA FORTH DIVIZIN SUKS!!" They obviously cannot spell one bit. Idiots. The whole Seireitei can't survive without them. Amazingly, it seems that the storm didn't hit here hard either. I guess the walls are just as strong as them and these passageways are just as empty as their heads.

I walked more ignoring the bad grammar and spelling that lay on the walls. After all, I'd only get more pissed at their stupidity. Why the hell am I so mad today? _Because you're mad that Shirou-chan didn't listen to you._ An irritating voice in my head spoke. I ignored it and went along. _And because you're worried about him._ Okay that just crossed the line.

"Urusai!" I screamed at … myself. Now is not the time to be pissed at myself. … Okay … that came out weird. Now is the time to be searching for the place called Shirou-chan's house. Now all that I have to do is to find my way out of this maze … somehow. I glanced all around for my eyes to only meet the beautifully dull bluish walls and the orangey looking roofs.

"Okay … now all I have to do, is to find my way out of here, and then find my way back to the tenth division. Well, how much minutes will it take me? Hmm … most likely five hours or so!" I exclaimed in a fake sounding voice of excitement. Wooh. I'm so bored that I'm talking to myself. Nice, just ni-

My eyes widened as I fell to the ground forced onto my knees. I gasped for breath though I could barely do so. Nani? It felt as if gravity had been multiplied. A bead of sweat poured down my cheek as I tried to stand.

"Is that her, Yachiru?" I heard someone ask. His voice sounded gruff and scary. Not good.

"Un, un Ken-chan! It's moss-head alright!" Came a very hyper voice … a very hyper voice. Ah. Just my luck. My most favorite nickname is back.

"It's the one that I had to save Shirou-chan from!!" She exclaimed again. So that's where I heard that voice. She's the one that knocked me out. I forcibly lifted my head to meet two people staring back. Aw crap. The great Kenpachi Zaraki stood all tall and all in front of me while the pink haired Yachiru stayed attached to his shoulder. The feeling of death is imminent.

"She's the girl that messed up a part of the forest? Heh … this'll be a good battle." WHAT?! DID HE JUST SAY BATTLE?! I leapt onto my feet and started to run. Funny thing. When you are about to die, you suddenly seem to get a burst of energy knocking yourself into a really hyper mode. I even started to use shunpo, which I haven't used in a while. I rounded the corner banging into someone.

"Oi, Kurou-kun! Is this her? The girl we're looking for?" My eyes widened in horror. Just my frickin luck. I leapt between them and started to run again. I heard one of them chant the beginning of a hadou spell:

"Bakudou no. 1 Sai!" I heard one mutter. I turned around and started to mutter one of my own:

"Hadou no. 1 Shou!" I aimed the blast at the ground sending me flying into the air. It was pretty amazing at the power of the hadou because it left a pretty big crater in the ground. I glanced back to see the freaky clown taichou closely following me behind. I landed a bit heavily on the ground, stumbled a bit, and started to run again. As I kept weaving through each passageway, it I saw more people walking through them. Which is a good thing I guess. It means that I'm not in the eleventh division territory anymore. Either I'm in the tenth or the twelfth. I would certainly hate it if the evil crazy scientist taichou started to join the chase.

"This is so fun Ken-chan!" I heard the maniacal girl behind me exclaim. If only I could slow him down a bit more … crap. It's illegal for normal shinigami like myself to actually attack taichous. A bit self-centered if you ask me yet it's the rules … the damn rules that continue to ruin my life. Maybe I can do hakufuku on him or something. Yet then that would leave the irritating shrimp from hell. I sighed blowing some of my hair off of my face.

"I'm done playing around." I heard Kenpachi Zaraki mutter and then all of a sudden, he appeared right in front of me. One word can only describe how I'm feeling right now. Crap.

* * *

WOOOH!! I ROCK!! I got away without attacking him! Well … I wouldn't consider it getting away. I actually just slid under his legs and started to run again. Then I remembered that I had something to protect myself with. I dug through my pocket trying to find the right one.

"MOU!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed in annoyance. I just could not seem to find it. All that I could feel in my pocket was the surface from the glass vials filled up with powder (remember those?). I reached deeper until I found what I was looking for. Desperately, I brought it to my mouth and started to blow as hard as I could. I rounded the corner and started to weave through a crowd. I really hoped that it'd slow him down.

"Why must I get unneeded injuries? Why can't I just be a normal shinigami who doesn't get attacked by the scariest taichou of all? WHY MEEE!!" I screamed while blowing it up.

"Oi Kurou-kun! There she is!" I glanced back to now see two others chasing me. Just my luck. Just my frickin luck. 'Why' may you ask? Probably because I here both of my pursuers coming from opposite sides. I glanced at my inflatable gigai and put a gikongan in it.

Gikongan are the newest thing here in Seireitei. They're still thinking over a way better name then gikongan though. I hear that the Shinigami Women's Society wants to name them Soul Candy or something to that effect. Almost immediately, my gigai became alive.

"Oi. Run away in the air so that you can distract them away from me." I commanded. She glared back at me.

"And ask for an immediate death wish? No way! Screw you." She then shunpoed away so that they couldn't see her. Even more, she masked her reiatsu so they couldn't sense her running away. God. I hate damned prototypes. Well … that mod soul is in for a little … surprise. Heh heh heh.

I rounded the corner to here that my pursuers were almost on me both coming from both sides. And for ONCE I got some good luck. Behind me was a door and it was not just ANY door … it was an UNLOCKED DOOR!! So what did I do? Well I bolted in alright and locked the door shut. I think when I slammed it open, I hit a vase or something … but none of that matters now.

I know that after I closed the door, I should've ran into another room and all, it's just that when you think that you escaped somebody or something, your hyper mode dies down into absolutely nothing. It's really weird and all but it's true. I was really frozen in fear when I heard the footsteps approached the door and that I could see shadows under it yet … there is something that I was really happy about. Somebody who I was really afraid of before. Who is it? I bet none of you guys guessed Yachiru right?

"Ken-chan! She went that way!!"

"Are you sure Yachiru?"

"Of course I'm sure! I have a notion and my notion is always correct!!" She exclaimed. So they went running away and the others decided to follow not even thinking that Yachiru and Zaraki Kenpachi are known widely for their bad directional habits. I glanced around remembering that I was in somebody's house. It seemed like a normal house. No fanciness to it. Pretty plain. I turned around and almost screamed.

There on the floor lied a person. As I neared what seemed to be like a 'him' I noticed that he was knocked out and that he had white hair. Oh geez I'm going to be killed when he wakes up. It seemed like he got hit on the head pretty hard. My mind wandered back to when I bolted in the house and how it felt like I hit a 'vase'.

"… Why me?"

* * *

I'm humbly asking for your guy's personal opinion on this. If your friend accidentally knocked out this guy and all by accidentally hitting him on his head yet then brought him back into bed because he was sick and started to make dinner for him and all, risked her life to bring him some medicine and possibly shortened her life span, do you think that he'd be fine with it? As in, forgive you? Oh wait … I forgot to add that the person she knocked out is totally mature and boring yet scary and has no problem hitting girls … well … I think he has no problems.

Judging by the awkward silence, I don't think that the outcome is good. So … I just have to stick with that tiny hope that maybe … just maybe, I won't get killed because he's too sick to do so. Yeah … hope. Please pray for me too.

I glanced back down at his sweating face. Like always, it was in its usual frown yet this time, it seemed to actually have a meaning behind it. It was sort of like a troubled frown as if he was thinking really hard about something. I sighed. His face was a bit red too. I grabbed a small towel from a bowl of water, squeezed out the excess water, and then gently laid it across his forehead. He began mumbling a bit about somebody leaving him alone. I giggled. How like him to say that.

I exited the room not wanting to listen to his dreams yet at the same time, wanting to. I started my way to the fridge. What can I say; I'm really hungry at the moment. And no, I'm not stealing … I'm just … borrowing soon to pay him back. Why would I, Kirei Himitsu, want to even steal? (Because you live in the forest with three children).

After I finished beating up the author of this story, I glanced around the kitchen. Inside was an electric stove, a sink, the fridge, and of course, a teapot. I began rummaging through the cupboards looking for something to eat. Guess what was inside? Chicken broth! Oh … you guys thought that I'd say tea huh? Inside the fridge was some chicken, some soba noodles and some celery. Not much to make a good dinner for a sick person yet it was good enough. I heard a groan from the other room.

"You," he hissed, "Can't there ever be a day without you ruining it?!" Needless to say, I was a bit pissed yet making him even more pissed always comes before everything else. I put on a huge smile.

"Good morning sunshine!" I exclaimed with the goofiest of grins on my face. He gave me the dirtiest glare ever. Apparently, he didn't like seeing me first when he wakes up.

"Why are you in my house?" He asked after calming down a little.

"Well … Hana-taichou gave me this to give to you." I answered handing him the medicine.

"Don't you think it's … you know … kind of ironic that you caught a cold because you like … have an ice type zanpakutou and all and you have a really scary in an icy way personality and all yet you catch a cold. Of all things? I mean … nobody would ever suspect that and all and they'd think that it was a bit … you know … weird." I asked.

"Why does it matter?" He asked. Part of his hair covered his face like how it was before he was a taichou as his eyes, always half lidded, seemed to be a bit tired then it's usual bored self. His face was red as sweat drenched the loose white yukata he was wearing. Yes … every fan girl's dream yet the only thing that I was thinking is, "god I'm hungry".

"I don't really know. DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE RAIN?! AND LOOK JUST WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU GOT SICK! GOD, AND YOU CONSIDER ME ANNOYING!!" I screamed letting out my anger that I just remembered.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE?! I DON'T NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF!!" He retorted.

"YES YOU DO! … MAYBE NOT FOR YOUR WORK BUT MAYBE FOR OTHER THINGS! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED AT THE FOURTH DIVISION TO GET BETTER! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST GOTTEN FED THERE!!"

"God! You make like I starve myself every single day!"

"Well, excuse me for thinking that when you're not even getting taller!" I knew that I should've stopped yelling at him and all because it was not good for sick people yet I was a bit pissed at the moment and couldn't even seem to stop.

"Like I said before, why should I care?" He hissed.

"BECAUSE I CARE DAMMIT!! I HAD THE ELEVENTH DIVISION'S TAICHOU AND HIS FUKUTAICHOU CHASING ME TO SKEWER ME, I HAD ANOTHER BUNCH OF IDIOTS CHASING ME TO BECAUSE IN THEIR EYES, I'M A FUGITIVE BECAUSE THE YAMA-JII FORGOT TO TELL THEM THAT I WAS TAKEN CARE OF! GOD I ALMOST DIED TRYING TO GIVE THIS TO YOU! I didn't have to do that okay? I did it because I wanted you to get better … I did it because that's what I would do for my friends." I ended breathing hard because I almost said it all in one breath. I stood up.

"I'm leaving."

"… Arigatou …" Did I hear right?

"What?" I asked.

"I said thank you." I couldn't help it. I smiled.

"Do itashimashite!" … Wait a minute … he just said thank you … to me!

"OH MY GOD YOU JUST SAID THANK YOU TO ME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! EVEN MORE! I CAUGHT ON TAPE TOO!!" I cried happily pulling out of my pocket a tape recorder.

"WHAT?!" He yelled in disbelief. I played it.

_"I said thank you."_ I began to laugh as tears ran down my cheeks. He actually said it. I think this is the happiest day of my short boring life. I glanced up to see him trying to grab the tape recorder.

"Hahaha!! You can't catch me!" I exclaimed while running away forgetting that he was sick.

"I swear that I'll kill you when I get my hands on you." He growled chasing me around the house. I then ran outside and the cold night air hit me. … Wait a minute … this air seems to be a bit too cold. My eyes widened as I glanced back at his smirking face as he was holding his zanpakutou. He wouldn't …

"Soten ni zase … HYOURINMARU!!"

**Thank you so much for reading. If you want to know the translations for everything and all, just ask me. REVIEW!! Oh yeah, if you're wondering what happened to the soup, Toushirou-kun did end up eating it and all while he kicked poor Kirei-chan out of his house so she ended up eating something else ... yet I don't really know what.**


End file.
